


All In

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Dante is just as bad, Bets & Wagers, Biting, Blow Jobs, Botton Dante, Dante is a piece of shit, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I'm so sorry Nero, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Post DMC5, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Twincest, and so is Vergil, demon biology, possessive vergil, top vergil, trying not to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: Something in Dante warns him he shouldn't do this. He should know his luck is the absolute worst when it comes to bets and deals.Yet with this one... he can say he's doing his best to resist this time. (Or that he's not going to lose to the embarrassing thing Vergil wants him to do. No. Nope. He'll never give in.)He will.(Tags will update.)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **me** : hey give me an idea  
>  **my friend** : tryna do it without getting caught -u-  
>  **me** : (being a complete dumbass) ha!?  
>  **my friend** : yes  
> A second later-  
>  **me** : wait  
>  **me** : .....tahts your prompt?  
>  **me** : oh god XD  
>  **me** : what else  
>  **my friend** : NO  
>  **my friend** : DAS IT  
>  **my friend** : LMAO  
>  **me** : LOL  
>  **me** : oh my god ok  
>  **me** : i'll try  
>  **my friend** : like idk  
>  **my friend** : they all take a trip somewhere  
>  **my friend** : but they gotta share rooms  
>  **my friend** : so some unlucky goob has to room with dante + vergil  
> (Prompt for a friend and there is smut involved. Oh Nero. I'm so... so sorry. LOL)  
> Also, as a note, some updates are going to be slower because I am beginning a new job, so please be patient with me!

The idea of going on a job with Dante sounded pretty good. With Vergil? ...He'd have to wrangle Dante out of being a lazyass for that. So this is why Nero decided to bring Nico along just to make sure nothing gets destroyed along the way. (She can repair his Devil Busters quickly and Nero definitely needed the extra power to punch both idiots if needed.)

Anyway, about the job: If it's in a city that's decent enough? No problem. Pay? Well, the client is more than happy to have others come with. Considering that this job did have to involve some demon sealing, portal closures, and defeating lots and lots of demons (which would also account for collateral and Dante is not known for being gentle everywhere he goes), Nero should be very glad this job has some leeway.

There is... one thing that made his mood sour.

"Only one room left." Nero grits out. "Are you kidding me?"

Dante hangs his head, looking a bit apologetic. "Sorry- look, I asked. That's all the guy can provide, you know, on a last minute notice."

Nero stares at him, wondering if Dante got hit on the head or something. It was a really... really nice room. It was spacious enough- kitchen, sofa, television, and a bed. For all he knew, it was three times larger than Nico's trailer and the guy admitted that it was 'the smallest room they have'. _This is like a suite! Are you kidding me? This is more than a small room!_

Instead of saying that, Nero warily asks, "Did you even give the guy a head's up about having someone else coming?"

"You? Oh yeah, he knew you were going to show up and help me deal with whatever dumbass demon we're dealing with here." Dante shudders and Nero grunts, crossing his arms in ire when he recalled Dante connecting him to Morrison, who explained about this job to both of them. "But... ugh." He groans, covering his head with his hands before glaring at the third occupant who is currently looking at the hotel suite. "I wasn't expecting **you** to show up, Vergil."

Oh, right. Nero isn't sure whether glaring or flipping Vergil off is a good idea now... especially since he can sense that cold, frigid demonic power from the third person in the room. Well, whatever. Dante had initially wanted Nero to come along, so he's silently delighted about that.

"Someone has to watch over you, Dante. Do you not remember the last job we took on and how well that went?" Vergil flatly states and Nero swears Dante's irritation spiked. Vergil then glares at Nero- and he just scoffs, rolling his eyes. "For once, I was not expecting company."

"The last job was- man, getting rid of one of Sparda's little 'gifts' was fun-"

"Dante." A growling snarl made the other glare at him.

A spark of pride wells in Nero's chest and he grins, no doubt having a moment that he has something over his father. And he can feel how irritated Vergil is. "Yeah, well, Dante asked me to come on this job first."

~~And that Nero is slowly getting the experience he needs for anything involving his blood. Dante also warned him to get used to jobs involving Sparda- Fortuna City was one of the few examples of what the Former Demon Knight did. Nero was just happy to come along with Dante on a job because between him and Vergil, he prefers Dante by a mile wide.~~

"That's true." Dante chuckles back, but a glare from Vergil made the hunter stifle his laughter. "Oh, don't tell me, Vergil... are you jealous that I like the kid over you for this reason?"

"No." The response comes out gritted, silently oozing with self-contained jealousy.

Nero does a far better job hiding his laughter- but sensing Vergil's demon power spike up with irritated rage that he does a very fantastic job keeping in, the young man silently wonders if he should play middleman and separate the duo for the night. ...wait, speaking of-

"Who gets the bed?" Nero suddenly asks and uh, the stares he got were clearly boring in him. "Oh come on, don't tell me I have to sleep on the couch." Not that he minded it for once.

"No no, that'll be me." Dante waves his hand, standing up from the barstool he's grabbed. "You can have the bed, kid-"

"The couch is not enough for both of us." Vergil stops that line of thought and Nero swears he heard Dante choke on something. Okay, he is one-hundred percent claiming the couch. "The bed is ours."

 _I knew it. They might handle sharing the bed, though._ Nero crosses the line at hearing them having some sort of... er, he'll keep his suspicions to himself. "Or have you forgotten about-"

"I think I'll call customer service to see if they have a cot to bring us." Nero swiftly cuts in, not sure if he even **wants** to hear the rest of that sentence. He briskly walks over to the phone, trying to find the speed dial to the front desk. "You know, some places do have that."

"Oh, right... damn, I forgot about good these people are with services in pricey places like these." Dante murmurs to himself and Nero busies himself trying to find the number to the front desk, silently wondering if they are gracious enough to give them a cot, several blankets (because a part of him has this very bad feeling someone is going to either ruin or tear a bed sheet at some point in this manic job), extra personal hygiene just because, and a few first-aid kits as a precautionary idea.

And because he's really not sure what else the hotel has, he decides to ask if there's a chance to have some form of room service because he has a sneaking suspicion Dante was probably going to whine for food at some point tonight-

"Hey, kid?" He turns to see Dante taking out his wallet. "I'm going to get something from one of those fancy ass vending machines- want anything to drink before we head out and start investigating?"

"I just want water." Nero says and he sees Dante make his way out of the hotel suite, saying something to Vergil before the door shuts. He finally finds the reception number when he realized both men were not in the room- and he sighs, slowly shaking his head when he looks around to notice Vergil isn't there either.

"Idiots." The young man sighs, turning back to the phone before deciding to call Kyrie after talking to the front desk. He wants to know if she's okay and if the kids haven't done anything to drive her insane yet. And call Nico since she was delighted to stay in the trailer for the night. While she's happy to come along for the job, getting in the middle of Dante and Vergil’s… whatever they have… isn’t in her alley. That and she smokes like a chimney, something Dante has somewhat gotten on the rare occasion and Vergil has told Nero once he doesn’t like it when Dante gets more horrible habits.

...and to Trish and Lady at the office- a part of him wants to ask something that has been nagging at him that he is starting to suspect about...

* * *

"Champagne in a place like this?"

Dante stares at the options the machine has to offer. But the more he stares at it, the more he's tempted to kick the machine just to see if he can get something out of it...

"And... canned wine? Geez, people are crazy." He takes out his wallet to take out a few bills out before punching in his option, waiting for it to dispense his drink of choice before he takes another look at it, searching for the water to give to Nero- and maybe he can pick up something for Vergil too.

Though he doesn't have to wait that long to find the other. He feels a warm hand barely ghosting over his hips and snakes around him before hearing the other softly murmur, "I hope you realize how irritated I am for not confiding in me about the job first, Dante."

"Well, the kid needs experience. You and I- well, we both know how some of these go." He grunts, about to make another selection from the vending machine when Vergil tugs him close, his arms tightening and Dante huffs. "Seriously? I was gonna surprise you with what you want from here-"

"I would prefer if we shared what you got." Vergil grumbles and the mercenary snorts with amusement, causing the other to look up and stare at the cold drink in Dante's hand. "...strawberry-flavored soda?"

"Hey, don't judge me. It's a recent discovery I made and now I like it." He grins, hearing his brother witheringly sigh at this. "I know, it's not actually the real thing. But it's either that or grab that iced coffee because something tells me this job is going to be a long one."

Vergil grimaces, loosening his hold on Dante. So no to sharing the drink then? That's fine, he wasn't planning to share his treat anyway. "This one involving one of Sparda's 'gifts' to these fools... Do you really think it will take that long?"

"Well, I was hoping for some vacation in the city while we're here too." The mercenary hears the machine clank before he fishes out the water bottle. "But knowing what we're going to deal with... I don't know, Verge. Having the three of us might make the job go by faster." _Or harder, given that there's a horde of demons that really want the Sons of Sparda dead._ "Something bugging you, Verge?"

"Nothing in particular." One of Vergil's hands holds Dante's hips. "Only..."

"Hm?"

"...perhaps I wanted more time to ourselves, brother." The subtle selfish tint was obvious.

"Then after the job we can make a day to ourselves here." Dante sighs, still not understand what is really bugging his twin. "Nero can- I don't know, he can bother Nico to sightsee or something."

Vergil narrows his eyes, lowly murmuring against his ear, "Not only that, but I want to hear you undone while I-"

"Okay, stop!" Dante's face blooms red, brilliantly blushing over what the other just told him. "What!? So-" He swallows, trying to control his reaction to this. "-let me see if I can get this right. You want to-"

"Fuck you and have you to myself?" The other flatly finishes, seeing Dante turn to glare at him. "To put it bluntly, yes."

 _Oh my God. In the middle of a job and-_ He also recalled Nero coming with them too and- the kid shares a room with them too. What the hell is his twin thinking!? "Vergil, what if-"

"I am certain we won't get caught." Well, someone's confident. "Given where we left off before this job-"

"-oh my **God-** " Dante strangles down a choking sound before lowering his voice to make sure people do not hear. "I'll have you know, Verge, the last time we fucked was last night and I'm sure you can hold out your urge to-"

"It wasn't enough for me, brother mine." A bite to his earlobe cemented how frustrated Vergil sounds right now. Dante chokes back on a gasp, but he recalls he's holding on two drinks and they're going to get to that tepid temperature if Vergil can stop holding onto him like this. "And I'll say it again: I would rather like it if you asked me first next time." The hand curls tighter and Dante rolls his eyes.

"You insatiable asshole- wait, that's too nice for you." Vergil's smirk grows a bit feral and Dante wants to elbow him off. "You fuckwad, how are you thinking this now!?"

"A mere thought crossed me while we were traversing on our way here." Another bite and Dante swears Vergil is doing everything to turn him on. In public. (And he knows his demonic side is not heat as of now, so... ugh, his stupid brother being frisky and Dante refuses to say he likes it out of spite and common sense.) "Nero doesn't know of our relation, does he?"

"He knows-"

"-of us as brothers who stamped down their rivalry." Vergil finishes. "He knows nothing of us as of now."

"As-"

A flat stare greets him. "What do you think, brother mine?"

 _Huh, funny; I was hoping you'd say that part out loud._ As lovers? ...that's too much, but Vergil has admitted... once... of their relation as such and that made Dante embarrassed. As initimate equals is the better way to word it and Dante is pretty sure even saying that made Vergil fluster. But for the others to know- well, Lady and Trish knew. (Their instincts and deductions scare him.) They still accepted him fine. But for Nero to find out- Dante's just... a bit scared of being shunned or scorned because of their blood relation. He wasn't sure Vergil was fine with it at first-

-okay, as much as he wants to, now is not a good time to reflect on how their current relationship came to be.

"What about it?" Dante asks back. "And I was wondering why you were acting like a bitch to him earlier. So explain yourself, Mister Insatiable Jackass."

The elder narrows his eyes, back to nuzzling against the other's neck. "I want them to know you're **mine**. Even to those humans who still look at you."

Dante quietly snorts. "You know they look at you too."

"I can honestly care less."

"And your behavior wasn't obvious enough?" Of Vergil acting like a Grade A silent shithead on the way here? Snarling at Nero when he's close to Dante, at Nico when she and him shared a cigarette- that's just the ones from earlier. There were other things he's noticed in the past few days, but it's an interesting long list. "And again, I'll emphasize that we're on a job. For about a few days."

"Unlike you, Dante, I do have the patience." Yet Dante feels one of Vergil's hands slowly tracing around his jeans, silently teasing him. He uses the soda bottle to gently bop the other's hand, but Vergil grunts. "I have waited long enough before..."

"Uh huh, yet you can't resist my fine looking ass right now." He shifts his hips to press them against the other to emphasize his point, hearing a low hiss in response. "See?"

"Brother mine..." Vergil evenly murmurs, "You're **tempting** me."

An idea sparks in Dante's mind and he smirks, wondering if- yeah, he can do this. It's just a matter of holding out for an entire week; he's done it before. "You know what? Let's make this ordeal interesting. How about this: I bet I can hold myself out for the entire stay in this city without caving in to whatever you do to me."

Vergil stills, his hands stopping their about to be actions-

" **Without** getting caught." Dante finishes, silently wondering if Vergil is fine with it. He feels the other's arms loosen and Dante can finally step away, turning around to see the look on his twin's face.

"So it is now a bet on how much I can whittle your patience before I get you to beg?"

"What!?" Dante's careful mind snaps to ire as he glares at the other for- "That's not what I was-"

"I know what you truly mean, Dante." Vergil tries not to laugh at Dante glaring at him for twisting those words around. "How amusing... throwing in a bit of a risk with it this time?"

Oh Dante will silently pay for this later for making a situation a bit... worse than it can be (in his mind). But he hums an agreement. "So, you in or not?"

"I am very interested... this, I will enjoy. State your terms then."

Oh, _ohhhh-_ So Vergil is actually- well, okay. That's fine by him. The mercenary grins, silently knowing what he wants. "Sure. If I win, you're buying me strawberry sundaes for a whole month."

"...that ridiculous treat you always get yourself at the diner?" Vergil flatly asks, staring at him.

"You know how much I like strawberries!" And even got a soda to prove the point. "And you, Verge? What if you win? What do you want me to do?"

He sees the other silent for a second before a wicked, dark smirk appears. A chill slowly runs down Dante's spine when he hears a soft, quiet chuckle escape him. "If I win this bet... oh brother mine, you should **not** have asked me."

Dante isn't so sure as to why, but- well, whatever Vergil has isn't this bad, right? "Say it. I can deal- I've been impaled by your goddamn sword- from Yamato, you perverted douchebag, not-" He glares at Vergil's laugh at this. "You get the idea, I've dealt with far worse. What's your end of the bet that's got you hot and bothered?"

"Well..." And Vergil pulls Dante closer, murmuring his term- and Dante's eyes widen, his face immediately blooming to a dark red as his ears glow warm with what he just heard.

"What!?" Did- Did he hear this right!? Is Vergil actually-

"I am serious about it." The elder hums, his hand trailing the outline of Dante's face. "I consider it equal to your horrid part."

Dante groans, turning his head away from the other out of embarrassment and childish spite. "You asshole-"

"I can treat you to so many things, brother mine... spoiling you is part of what I want to do." He feels his head turned back before feeling lips meet his in a gentle yet deep kiss. "If only you let me act on them."

Oh, Dante will **not** give in already. "Ha, I can take care of myself well, you piece of **shit-** "

"Language, Dante. Or should I give you a deserving punishment and hear you beg?" Vergil lowly chuckles, prying away from the sputtering other. "Do you agree to these terms?"

Dante makes a low snarl that sounded akin to a begrudging, " _Fine_. But if Nero finds out, the entire bet's off. And no, Verge, you're going to lose because as much as I enjoy playing mind games with you, I'm not going to be tempted."

The elder snorts, "Tempted? By what means?"

"I don't know, whatever you do that pushes my buttons. But on that note," He loosens himself from the other, finally making his last selection (because he was going to choose something, but no, his brother just has to be a complete ass and interrupt him) before waving at him. "I'm going to enjoy my soda and take the kid with me to find out where to start."

He opens his soda- slowly- to hear the soft, gentle hiss before taking a drink and heaves in relief, not aware of the other's stare boring at his back, nor on how Vergil is silently plotting a way for Dante to lose their new, small bet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated early, but with a reason: I'm slowly getting adjusted to a training period in my new job and it's forcing me to wake up early which... I am not really used to. Oh boy.   
> (And yes, this is also for me to keep writing the chapter of my other fics. That too, don't worry.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Several trips to parts of the city, many questioning, a fair amount demon beatings (never has he wanted to say this, but Furies are a massive pain in the crick to take down), and one trip to the local bar later, Dante is sure this is slowly turning to be a downgraded Fortuna City Version Two story since there is a mentioning of a Portal to Hell being summoned.

Well... on that last part, Nero certainly looks less than delighted to hear this. So was Vergil and that was because they had just sealed a massive hole to the Underworld about a good months back with that damn tree and all. But Nico just took it in good stride and pointed out that at least the portal is small compared to those Dante dealt with in the past.

That still didn't stop Nero from complaining about it.

"Another... what is wrong with these people?" The young man is already in his sleepwear, placing one of the earphones on. The lights are shut off sans the select few lights and the television lighting with some movie Dante doesn't know about. "Can't they just do some simple 'power enhancement' deal and stop it with the portal bullshit?"

"Hey, be careful what you wish for," Dante has seen more than that. "You might not like how complicated all of that shit really is."

Nero snorts, shaking his head as he laid on the couch. "Whatever. Just... find out what the hell to do when we barge in the manor of Hell tomorrow and deal with the asshole responsible. I'm going to watch some television before I get some sleep."

"Turn off the television before you go to sleep, kid." And why was he... never mind, he'll stop questioning the kid and his habit of wearing headsets.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Vergil snorts with dry humor, but Dante scoffs, lying on the bed. "Manor of Hell indeed..." He sees Vergil reading a book, his lamp still on and Dante rolls his eyes. "You actually brought a book with you?" _Seriously?_

"A light reading." The elder murmurs, staring down at him. "Do you not like it?"

"Eh. I'm fine with it now. It's just something I got reminded of." The younger rolls to his side away from the other, but a fond smile reaches him. "Things didn't change still- oh." He grabbed one of the unused spare pillows before placing it on his back. Wait, maybe he should put it on his ass- no... he knows better than to do that.

"What are you doing?" Vergil asks, now looking at the pillow with a confused stare.

"Placing a barrier, just so you don't have any hilarious ideas." Dante mumbles, burying his head in the pillow when he lays on his side again, pretending to not hear an indignant snarl escape the other. "Night, Verge. Make sure to turn off the light when you're done with your book."

"You..." He swears Vergil said something, but Dante tries not to laugh in his pillow- wait, he does feel stuffy in his shirt. And... frustrating his twin is something he will take at every opportunity he gets. (That and he is not used to sleeping with a shirt on because he warms up too easily, so he has a legitimate reason.)

He decides to take off his shirt, casually throwing it on the floor before he hums in relief, feeling the cool press of the sheets against his warm skin. He made sure the pillow was still there as the pseudo-barrier before saying, "Night, Verge. For real, this time. I'm gonna sleep."

He hears a soft grunt of affirmation and for a minute, Dante was sure Vergil went back to his novel.

That... lasted for a couple of minutes. Or an hour. He's not sure. The noises turns to soft waves of soothing noises and he's sure Nero is knocked out from whatever he was watching just now.

Just when Dante starts to drift off from exhaustion, he hears some shuffling and a soft click of a light and he realizes that the lamp is off from Vergil's side. Before he asks, he feels the pillow being moved away and then cool arms wrap around his waist, causing Dante to blink and turn his head.

"...the hell, Vergil?" His voice was quiet, trying not to disturb Nero from his sleep.

"Like a simple barrier would stop me from this." Vergil softly grumbles, lips pressing to the curve on the younger's neck before sighing with content. "...you're warm."

"And you like cuddling." Not that he mind... it's just at some points of the night, Dante really has to get up and take care of business on his own, but Vergil has that iron grip on him, so it really was a chore to unlatch him off. "Selfish prick."

"Hmmmn." That did not stop Vergil from pressing yet another one behind his ear. And his earlobe. ...and the back of his neck. ...and gently biting his neck and Dante swallows a soft groan. "I don't hear you objecting now."

"Verge..." Did Dante also forget to mention they have to wake up at, oh, like around seven in the fucking morning to meet with their client?? What is he getting at here? "'m trying to sleep."

"So am I." The elder murmurs, one of his hand running through the younger's hair while the other hand slowly draws around an area of Dante's abdomen. "Nero's asleep."

"And?"

"...and..."

"Vergil." Dante's eye twitches because **now** he's awake. "I'm. Trying. To. Sleep." He can barely say it without seething it loud and waking the kid up.

"I know." And he can feel that smug, conniving tone in the asshole's voice, especially when he feels that hand dip to his boxers- ah **hell** , he knew he should have grabbed his sweatpants instead of foregoing it... "But you should also know better than to think you are safe from our... little wager, brother mine."

"Keep it up and I will kick you out of this bed." Dante grouches, trying not to let that feather touch affect him. Even as he feels the other's hand slowly trace slow, teasing circles near his dick... which is slowly hardening in no thanks to what Vergil is doing. _Oh geez... think shitty thoughts, Dante, think..._

"The more you resist, the harder it will be for you to yield." Vergil quietly murmurs, his teeth grazing the younger's earlobes. His hand barely graces the other's dick and Dante shoved down whatever shivers trail down his spine. "Just give in, Dante. I promise I won't bite."

Ohhhhh the way he said it... it would normally make Dante cave in. But-

"That's... a bit too early for me to give in, don't you think?" The mercenary breathes, his head slowly racking up whatever can get his hardened member to go down. "Verge... Oh. Fuck."

"Hm?" He can feel the other's smirk tickle his skin. "Is something wrong?"

Something hit his brain- and Dante slowly sits up, his mind waking with a slight realization. "I just realized I forgot to call the babes because they're watching over the office. You know, involving your newly renovated office from upstairs?"

If it made his twin stop, it worked. A low hiss escapes him, his hand withdrawing from his boxers, and Vergil asks, "You... forgot?"

He actually bought that!?

"Well- I didn't have the time!" _Make up more excuses, Dante, you got this..._ The dreading thought of what the ladies are doing in his office actually stopped whatever aroused feeling he had previously. "And we were in the middle of demon killing and gathering info?"

Vergil silently groans, glaring at him. "...there are days I swear you forget things."

"Oh shut up, we were too busy." The younger softly scoffs before turning his head a bit to grace a gentle kiss to Vergil's temple. "Ah, cheer up, Verge." Then he smiles, softly murmuring, "You'll get more chances tomorrow."

"More chances... While we are at our job, then?" The elder murmurs, leaning his head against the younger. "Fine. But don't you think about placing a pillow between us again."

Oh, what he did earlier? "Ah... well, can't say I'll try that-"

He yelps when Vergil grabs one of the other pillows and smacks his face with it. He barely shoves it down when the elder grumbles, "I actually **like** our new sleeping arrangement, so you can be assured I will not do anything due to the urgency of what you just said."

Dante pauses before he sighs, knowing that he now really has to go through with calling the women now. "Okay! Okay. Geez, I didn't think you would be so annoyed with a simple pillow."

"Among other things." Vergil mutters, but Dante sighs, gently nudging him off. "Are you going to call them now?"

"Arrghh, right, I am..." The mercenary makes a silent note to apologize to Lady for disturbing them again; he'll have to treat her to a shooting competition or something like it. At least Nero was dead asleep and not heard a single thing- though he has to say something about the kid's snoring, lest he wants Kyrie to complain about it.

But the itch Dante has from Vergil's light teasing... well, no. That didn't go away. Oh well, at least he can handle himself tomorrow, unlike a certain someone...

* * *

The job was- and all three of them can quote Morrison on it because the guy is straight and to the point: "A simple 'find the demon, kill the demon, seal the portal to Hell, and then destroy the summoning circle' job. (The client just reiterated it, but he had given the pay to Morrison, so that was a good thing.)

It's just a simple one. ...the problem with most of these simple ones, as Dante noticed in the years of his experience, is that there is something more complicated that will wrinkle things up.

Like now, for instance. (Oh for the blessings for carrying Devil Arms around him say this much...) One of such wrinkles being-

"How amusing," The demonic being purrs, gliding her way around Dante as if she's found her honeypot. "The Legendary Dark Knight, here to slay me...? Surely you are powerful as they say you are."

Dante had a silent suspicion about certain people he met the day before and now some of them are coming to light. One of them was a woman who he suspected was a demon in disguise and his intuition was right. Dante had a feeling the lady stared at him all day with this glint of interest and he was right.

Oh boy, this will be interesting indeed...

"And what if I am?" A little indulgence of a playful banter won't hurt. He's done it before. He can hear Nevan sigh while the other Devil Arms groan (King Cerebus, Alastor as a back-up, and Lucifer because of the power) with dread of what's to come. _Shut up, idiots, I'm trying to make it bearable for me here._ "Would you like for me to spare you form your imminent demise?"

The succubus smiles back, perfect fanged teeth framed with lush red lips and all. The typical human guise she wore is slowly fading, her demonic appearance slowly emerging from it all. "Perhaps... and I can spare you. I could spare the city too if you asked **nicely**."

He can hear some of the Devil Arms laughing at this thought and Dante ignores them.

"...maybe I can, maybe I won't." Like hell he would spare a demon who does the bidding of an upper levelled one. And from the way he feels that King Cerebus snarl in agreement, he'll probably have the pooch to the talking when they begin fighting.

He's slowly reminded about Nevan and she's chuckling among his few Devil Arms he's brought with him...

But the reason she's laughing now isn't because of the flirty talk that brought back nostalgia to the hunter.

It's because there's a certain other demon that has just entered in and saw this scene before him: a succubus begging to Dante for pity by being close and personal, Dante not budging a single bit, cracking a smile back that can catch hearts of people in the same room- a pretty interesting position, one might say. It's as if the demon is close to stealing a kiss from him and Dante might be tempted to let her have it. If it wasn't got those painted nail-like claws gently scrape his neck, wanting to scratch it for a drop of his sweet blood...

He can feel that angry glare burn his back and now those chatty Devil Arms fall dead silent. (Except for Nevan; she is just watching the show unfold with her laughter.)

 _Oh man..._ Trying not to react, he feels the room plunge a couple of degrees and Dante can hear the seething rage from this side of the ritual room. But again, he ignores it in favor for the demon revealing herself now. "But for a pretty evil thing like you? Nah, I'd like the physical approach. Preferably with the tools I have."

The demonic succubus sharply smiles, her glowing eyes now turning deep red as her demonic appearance grows, finally shedding her human-like disguise. "My, what a pity... And here we thought we connected in a **deeper** level."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Dante drawls, hands slowly drawing to the foldable staff.

There's pearly white teeth glinting from her deadly smile. "I wonder then, what your dead body would-!"

She chokes, frozen expression and smile on her face as one of the blue swords stab her in the throat. Blood coughing out, her eyes widen with fear when Vergil appears next to Dante, his own demonic appearance partially taking over.

"Y-You-" She tries to say more, her eyes widening at Vergil's appearance. "How-"

A snap of Vergil's fingers made more blue swords appear. Dante lightly winces, seeing it all pierce and skewer the demon with its rapid, painful death. Her body falls limp as a key tumbles from her, and before Vergil can have the idea to destroy a possible clue, Dante grabs it before quickly stepping back in time for a blue sword to stab the floor.

"You know," Dante now looks at the now-dead demon that slowly bled out from the multiple swords that slowly vanish. "I was going to handle that on my own."

"Not after seeing **that**." He stills, hearing the other growl with his low, infuriated rumble, finally facing the mercenary with his demonic blue emerging from his eyes. His demonic features aren't going away either and Dante can only groan.

"Great. Well. ...What now? The only thing we can do around here- okay, there's nothing." He turns around to try and avoid his twin's actual darkening aura (with the one tiny little problem being that Vergil is legit next to him, being a possessive fuck right now and as much as Dante actually likes that part of him, it's... honestly not helping with the job right now).

"As I can see." Even the books lining the shelves are not of Vergil's interests as his eyes- once again- turn to face Dante. "A key?"

"Well. Duh." Dante pockets it in his jacket. "Don't take it. And before you came in and overdid it with the kill, I was about to ask her questions about the portal."

"I already know where the portal lies. That armored beast I dealt with told me prior to his death." Vergil's tail coils around Dante's taut form, starting to thread under his coat.

"Oh, great. And Nero?"

"He is currently taking care of an ordeal that involves finding out **who** we are dealing with. The mechanic is with him, if you are worried." Dante stares at him, a faint, amused grin appearing when the tail snakes underneath his shirt. He's slowly getting used to Vergil's habits and this is becoming one of them as of late. "Now that I found you here, I have enough time on my hands to properly... look."

"And what's on your mind in these few minutes?" Dante smirks, chuckling when the tail tightens around his body, slowly snaking up to his face. "You know how I deal with things on my end. I found a more mooks, several useless rooms with treasure, hints on what bullshit happens here- but again, the usual." He feels the very pointy tip of the tail curl on the back of his neck and rest there and Dante shivers. "Can't stop thinking about how I'm going to win our game this time?"

"You know how **badly** I want you to fail with that bet of ours." The other sharply smirks, immediately giving no warning when he walks over, trapping Dante with the addition to have the younger pressed against the bookshelf, the tail still coiling around his muscled form. "You... little brother, drove me insane in my dreams last night."

Interesting... Dante's grin widens, pretending to act like a dense-head when he knew he can also push the other's buttons. "Really? All l ever did was sleep next to you."

Vergil narrows his eyes, "Without your shirt on?"

The younger cackles, recalling the night before and how purpose his teasing were, "You, Verge, have a dirty mind. I wonder what you dreamt of last night?"

"Oh wouldn't **you** want to know?" Vergil's sharp, vicious smirk appears in contrast to his soft inquiry. "You are the curious sort, brother..."

"And you, the plotting sort who also wants to win. Also, I like sleeping without a shirt on at times. You know, when it's hot and stuffy back at home." He laughs when he feels claws gently run through his exposed chest, purposefully scratching his skin. "Got a problem with that?"

"Very." Vergil growls before he kisses Dante in full. Dante groans, feeling the other's sharp teeth graze his as he feels one of his clawed hands make their way up to scrape where the other demon previous touched- his neck. He feels the other sharply inhale, a low, annoyed rumble evident in his voice. "That filthy bitch should have known better than to touch you."

"Oh come **on.** " Dante chuckles. "It was going to be a simple little fight!"

"The implications she had were quite different." Vergil quietly seethes. "I'm wondering if you can surrender to your end of our little bet a bit earlier than planned."

"Hm, I wonder why..." Well, he could. But his pride is also on the line, so Dante eggs the other on. "But you know I **want** to win."

"Still stubborn. Let me do what I've wanted to do since we came here..."

"To this mansion!?"

"When we arrived to the city."

Recalling Vergil's side of the bet, Dante chuckles, narrowing his eyes to attempt and resist the feeling when one of the other's hands trace along the planes of Dante's exposed abdomen. "Uh uh, that's not gonna happen." The mercenary hums, grinning a bit more as he places his hand on the other's shoulder. The tail is very much pressed and rubbing up against him, which makes it a bit harder for Dante to try not to let it show. "Verge, do you know where we are right now?"

"I'm aware." A library like room, ruined demonic runes scattered all over- and right now Vergil has him pressed against one of the bookshelves, attempting to undress Dante in his mind. "What of it?"

"Fucking in the middle of a job?" Dante's lips were tilting, staring at him. "Are you trying to seduce me now and making me cave in?"

"It could be... perhaps 'tempting' is a far better word." The demonic undertone could **normally** make Dante shiver with want- but yeah, no, now is really the worst time to do anything that hinted of them having sex. But from the way Vergil has him, that overwhelmed his common sense right now.

"Hmm...." The other pauses before he grins back, narrowing his eyes with a silent, mischievous thought in his mind. It might- so it might kick him later. But to give Vergil some semblance of fun took over his more rational- slowly warning hint that come later, Vergil will be very relentless. "You know what? Tone down your appearance. I'm not sure if Nero wants to see you like this right now."

"Do I care what either my own son and that annoying mechanic of his thinks?" Vergil glares back at him, purposefully scratching that part of the abdomen and Dante can feel it slowly draw blood. "You don't like to admit it now, but you enjoy this."

It's true... (There were a few times Vergil fucked him while he was on a partial trigger. The only thing Dante drew the line on were those clawed hands stretching and opening him) but at least Dante knew better than to start something in the worst place with, again, reemphasizing it, worst timing.

"Yeah, uh Vergil? We're stuck in a place filled with **demons**. I'm now one-hundred percent positive they know we're both 'Sons of Sparda' and that despite you being here, I'm their first target. Not to mention we're easy prey." Dante reemphasizes the last part and Vergil scowls, his demonic side slowly retreating back when the claws turn back human, the tail retreating away. But Dante lets out a low, slow groan when the tail purposefully brushed between his legs with a silent teasing motion, feeling the tip press a bit against his ass. "Argh, you fucking-!"

"Like the many moments you try to make me undone... I'm learning your tricks, brother mine." Vergil smugly smirks, narrowing his eyes as he tugs Dante closer, causing the other to squawk. "I will win my end of the bet, brother mine."

"Seriously?" His eye twitches. "Do you really want me to-"

"Dante!" Nico's voice calls out, cutting whatever they were both about to go on about. "Yo, Nero's calling for ya- sayin' he found somethin' you outta check out! Don't know where Vergil is- but come get 'em if you can!"

"Give me fifteen, I'll look for him!" Thank whatever Gods decide today is the best time to help him! And he can't help but grin with playful glee, feeling the irritation ooze from Vergil's annoyance, hands gripped around Dante in a silent effort to get him to stay, ignore them for now. "Sorry, Verge. Duty calls- and we **do** have a bet going on." His eyes narrow. "You know how much I hate to lose against you, brother."

"Your luck with actual gaming says otherwise." Vergil grumbles, sounding really pissy and frustrated.

Dante blinks, surprised to feel how genuinely annoyed the other sounds before he sighs. _Was he- really? Man... okay, maybe just- oh man, I hope this sates it a bit..._ "Oh Verge."

"What?"

Whether this was a good idea or not was up to him later to think about in hindsight, but Dante presses his lips against Vergil's, surprising the other for a bit as one of his hands undoes the top half of his vest. Then he lowers to the other's neck, breathes at the other's skin, and bites at it to make his mark, his demonic side flaring up for this one moment just to have a tiny, little taste of Vergil's blood (for luck? For his own selfish prickly purposes?? Or because he really was affected by what Vergil was doing and Dante refused to admit it? ...it's all the above, who was he kidding).

Dante makes a silent note to apologize to Nero much later if the kid sees any hint of his mark on Vergil's neck.

It definitely caught the other a bit off-guard at first. But Vergil's haughty chuckle brushes against his earlobe, shaky in his breaths as Dante shifts his hips a bit, licking the bite mark he's just made. Hands grip his waist, thankfully hidden from Dante's longcoat. "Dante..."

"I think our bet was seeing if I can beg for you to fuck me." The younger murmurs, licking his lips to smear and taste whatever treat he savored. "I said nothing about **marking** , though..."

Vergil sharply smirks, now pushing Dante back where they were before; this time, pushing one of his legs between his legs to part them a bit. "A bit of a warning of what you are in for later?"

"It's probably the only time we have before we get to have a full-on smack down with the demon who wants us killed."

The elder hums, not even caring about the obvious bite mark on his neck. "If you insist, my dear little brat."

"Says the impatient one." Dante smirks back and Vergil lowly chuckles, noticing his twin tilting his head back a bit. "Really, a little demon ward from you will be nice too- just so those ugly fuckers don't ask."

_Mark me like you want it, I **dare** you. _

"Albeit within the day..." He feels lips press against his neck in Vergil's lone, sweet gesture. "Apologies then, brother mine: the mark will not be covered well."

"I can find something." The mercenary chuckles, knowing pretty well Vergil is not really sorry about it. He feels Vergil bite him, his teeth sharpening to break his skin, causing Dante to bury his head in the other's shoulder in an effort to cover his moans. Even when he feels his hardened dick strain his clothing as the other tightens around the other, Dante tries his best to cover all the noises he can make- then he stifles a gasp, feeling the other's clothed hardness brush against his own.

_Shit!_

He feels a low growl when they press their hips against each other, but Dante hums, his other hand tugging the other closer just to feel the other's body press against his. _Fuck, you- how turned on are you!?_

Vergil roughly murmurs, "Your blood... it is still sweet as ever."

"Like strawberries?" Dante wants to cackle, but a soft moan escapes him when Vergil's hands wraps around his hips. "Wait-"

"Are we-" He gets cut off with another crushing kiss, this time lasting his blood with his. His senses are slowly assaulted, feeling his nerves a bit heightened: the elder's smell makes Dante piqued with lust. Vergil's touches are teasing his body, his arousal pressing up against the other, feeling his body against his- " _Fuuuck_..."

"Is something bothering you?" Vergil smugly asks.

"You're one impatient dick." The mercenary breathes, his face burning as he slowly rolls his hips, grinning sharply when the other hisses at the friction they make. He can feel the other's trembling breath on his face at how much it affected Vergil- even when he shifts a tad bit to hear the other's low groan. "You like that, huh? You like it when I like pushing your buttons, don't you? It drives you mad that you can't just take me against the bookshelves- fucking me like your usual, greedy self would back at home-" He licks his lips, eyes boring onto Vergil's. "For getting you so riled up- I wonder what's on your mind now?"

"Shut up." He hears the other seethe, lips crushing his and Dante can taste blood on his tongue. Dante softly moans. He feels Vergil deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding against his and the blood starts to taste like wine now. When the need for air was burning them, Vergil pulled away for a bit, growling, "...you are **torturing** me."

Dante feels a bit light-headed from whatever jolts of pleasure he's getting, but he hears himself softly chuckle. "Sorry about that. But I can't help it- teasing you seems to influence you."

Vergil's face is dusted red, but he grits his teeth as a silent response.

"See?" Just when he's about to say something else, he feels Vergil's other hand dive beneath his jeans, tightly grope one of Dante's ass- and the younger yelps, baffled as he glares at him. "The fuck!? That's-" A stifling gasp stops him from continuing when the elder intentional shifts and presses- okay, this is not good. He should restrain himself, but his prick of older twin refuses to pry away. "Shit-"

"Maybe I can get that mouth of yours to a much better use-" He grunts and Dante whimpers, barely arching his back with what room he has. "Preferably on your knees-"

"Shut up..."

"No." He feels hot, ragged breathing on his neck. "-making you unravel before me-"

"Verge-" Dante swallows his throat from the building desire in him. "I swear to God-"

"-while I sear the image of you-- against the wall, taking me **in** as you would- As I **know** you will-" Vergil's other hand presses against his skin, slowly making its way back up to grip Dante's waist. "Or-" The elder's chuckles are hoarse, dark and very much raw, "-you can just **ask** me... and you shall receive."

Dante groans. " _Fucking_ -" He glares at him, but the effect is severely dampened with his breathy gasp and red-flushed lips. He instead grits his teeth to make up for it. "That's the **_worst_** corny line I've heard from you."

"Yet I have my effect." Vergil purrs. "I can make you just as bothered as I am, brother mine."

Breaths puffy and hot, he kisses the other again and Dante allows him to deepen it immediately- _fuck_ he does need that itch to be taken care of, just the thought of-

"Verge-" He softly whines.

"What do you want, Dante?"

Dante shudders a deep breath, looking up embarrassed at the other, who is hungrily looking at him.

"Verg-"

A low tremor breaks off whatever remark Vergil was going to say, causing the two to quickly at the entrance to the room and then back at each other.

"DANTE! VERGIL!" They hear Nero yell from who knows where. "I THINK I FOUND THE DOUCHEBAG RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MESS!!"

"Fuck." Dante groans, really not up for this. Not when things were just starting to heat up. But he pries himself off the wall and claps his hand on Vergil's shoulder before feeling the cool hand wrap around his wrist. "Duty calls, I'm afraid."

"I figured." He feels the other's lips against his knuckles, eyes searing to the side of his head. "Yet..."

"Hm?" Dante perks up before he grins. "What? Did you really think I was going to cave in already?"

"Perhaps." Vergil's smirk turns sharp and malicious. "Do you want a reminder of how affected you are?"

 _It did a good job making you riled up, that's one._ Ignoring the way his heart beats in his blood when he saw that smile, Dante softly scoffs and just presses a quick press on the other's lips. "Asshole. C'mon, before Nero finds a way to bring the demon to us and we're both part of the collateral."

"And later?"

"I don't know about you, but I'd prefer a good nice rest after a nice, long shower." Dante grins before joking, "Maybe you'd treat me to a nice date when all of this crap is done and dealt with."

Vergil glances back, slowly loosening his grip on the other's wrist with a strange look on his face, thinking about it.

Chuckling to himself over making Vergil speechless, he leans in to murmur, "Maybe I'll **beg** for you if you play your cards right... you know, part of our bet?"

Oh, **that** pushed something in his twin. The grip returns right and Vergil smirks back, eyes narrowed with a blaze of intent. "I look forward to it."

Dante sharply grins back, silently thinking on how to win this little bet... given that he needs to really restrain himself from earlier. Because while a part of him wants to... preferably when Vergil fucks him hard and rough, filling him with his need and growling over with that sexy, possessive tone of his-

-wait.

He... did not just imagine that now, did he?

...crap. That itch slowly aches to a painful want and Dante is not sure if this is a good thing. He and Vergil abstain at times for reasons (they don't fuck all damn day, that's for certain), and Dante was hoping this is one. Especially since Dante really **really** does not want to be the loser in their bet- again, in the middle of a job involving **demons-**

-and Vergil's taunting little wager from his end is something Dante would refuse to do...

...well, shit. If it gets worse, Dante just might have to sidestep the rules and relieve himself later with nobody around. Vergil included.

"Welp, then... better catch up if you don't want to get on the kid's bad side!" Dante crows in delight, immediately triggering to get a head's start before Vergil catches up to him. He needs to shake away the feeling he got when Vergil looked at him before he ran off just now.

 _It's that or I'm really in for whatever he wanted me to do._ He silently shudders, knowing pretty well his luck is on the losing side when it comes to betting on himself. Despite thinking this, he manages to make his signature sword appear in his hands, getting much closer to the large, grandiose room (oh really? Come on... can't the head honcho go somewhere open without any structures to destroy?) before slashing at the hulking, demonic being that nearly swatted Nero off.

He immediately changes back when the demon roars, crying out something in terms of- oh, it's the usual drivel. Wow. He's getting bored of the usual ranting 'YOU SCUM SONS OF SPARDA' bullshit. But that is not his concern at this moment-

"You okay there, kid?" Dante turns to see Nero change back to normal from his own trigger. And oww, he can see a bit of an injury from the other. "Sorry it took me long- you know how things are."

"I'm starting to get the better idea why." Nero seethes, rolling his arms. "Yeah, so, I found the guy who started it all."

"Oh, you mean Lughead over there-" Dante thumbs at the large demon that is about to strike at them again before seeing a Triggered Vergil strike him with Yamato. "-ah, right! There's Old Man Vergil! It was quite a bitch trying to find him!"

(Nope, it wasn't.)

He can hear Nero scoff, "I bet you got lost along the way."

"Hey! you wound me!"

"Uh huh- wait, what the hell happened to you?" Nero stares at the mark on Dante's neck, gesturing towards it- and the mercenary stills. "Did... did you get **bit?** "

_Oh FUCK-_

He covers the bite mark, trying to look around for semblance of a bandage he can cover it with. "Yeah, it'll... heal. No biggie. It's just a flesh wound." Dante mumbles before glancing around, "Say, where's Nico?"

"Safe in another room. Nico's making something for me on the fly from one of the other mooks we beat up- never mind that!" Argh, this kid- "Your neck!?"

Nero actually wants an explanation about this? Okay, that's fine. Dante has one ready. ...albeit being a shitty one. "Well- see, there was this succubus that was floating around-"

"A succubus!?"

"Yeah, choir boy. Those things exist." He cackles when Nero groans, hanging his head. "Hey! Be glad I spared you from encountering that. Otherwise, Kyrie'll kill you."

"Oh, she will." Nero groans, red-faced. "Like she nearly did before-"

"Ah? Since-"

There's a loud thud and the demon is on the ground, attempting to rip whatever swords Vergil summoned and stabbed his body as its owner transformed back to his human self, striding towards them. The demon roaring its angry head off caught their attention, but Vergil lowly tells Dante, "I forgot to say this, Dante: the next time someone dares to proposition you, I will snap their necks off."

Dante opens his mouth, face lightly dusted, and Nero whirls to his father, alarmed before staring at the mercenary, wanting to ask what did-

" **BLOODS OF SPARDA!! YOU ALL WILL DIE _TONIGHT!!!_ " **

And now it's back to **this.** Nero stares at them before he takes out Red Queen, muttering, "...Right, time to kill this guy- your... uh." And the younger man barely gestures to the bite mark Dante has. "You might want to get that patched up." Then he sprints up and decides to attack the demon head-on.

"Sure. I will." The mercenary faintly mutters before glaring at his twin, "You-"

"I did warn you, brother mine." Vergil's amusement doesn't go away as he summons Yamato. "I made sure you can't cover it up."

"Meaning-"

"Try to cover my mark on you, brother mine, but I won't allow you to." The elder darkly murmurs and Dante swears he can feel that dark, selfishly tinted pride in his voice, fingers feathering running down his back. "After all... I know how to push **you** just like how you do me."

...Dante's going to kill Vergil when they beat this demon and go back to the room. No, not in **that** good way either; not when he is going to be very much punished-

-wait. Wait, what?

The mercenary stills, finally realizing Vergil is joining Nero in defeating the hulking demon and he groans, his face blooming hot as the words bounced around his mind.

 _Shit. I need to find a very good distraction just so I can win and not deal with what Vergil wants me to do..._ He shudders, even when he summons his namesake sword. _I am **not** looking forward to wearing lace!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added an extra chapter and... smut will happen next chapter. XD Just other bad ideas I have to put in.

"So in return for whatever bullshit deal this rich guy made, he wanted to take over the entire city with his minions disguising themselves as people and..." Nero trails off before he groans, running his hand through his short hair as he stares at the television in the suite. "Fuuuuuuck, why are these deals reminding me of every single one of those cartoon story plots the kids watch...?"

"Because you happen to like those?" Dante grins before he winces, earning a elbow punch to his chest. He groans, nursing the area Nero hit him. "Owwww! Kid, have you been packing muscle lately?"

"Shut up." Yet a light tinge of red and a grin says Nero is happy that he noticed his outside training. And Dante and Vergil- despite doing most of the work- allowed Nero to have the final kill from the last demon back at the manor- which made Nero brighten up some. (Nico had hid earlier as it turns out, and Nero was relieved that at elast someone is safe, so there was that consolation. But the way she worded it made the young Devil Buster pretty ticked off.) "At least the demon's gone... what now?"

"We talk about the damages and take the day off, kid. Also that hurt! What the hell?" Ha, right, Nero barely nicked him and the only reason Dante was okay with this was no thanks to his awful elder twin. "Okay, okay! I get it. Any other questions you have for me, kid?"

"Well, the bite mark on your neck... barely healed." Nero stares at Dante's neck, causing the older man to stifle a dreaded sigh. "You okay there?"

"I'm fine, trust me..."

"It's not from the demon blood that drenched you, right?"

Oh. **Oh** that. Yeah that- for once, Dante finally understands why Lady would much prefer to use her guns and arms than close-quarter combat. "Don't... oh man. I'm just glad Nico said it's washable."

"Demon blood?" Nero wrinkles his nose. "Also, are you not infected from that bite??"

"It didn't hit it, kid. Trust me, I'm not infected." Dante's checked... it so many times that he is beginning to think covering the mark up is seriously a good idea now. He took his ~~very needed cold~~ shower and made sure his dirty clothing went to the laundry area in the hotel (thank God... there would have been so many unanswered questions from the others about the stains from- earlier).

He feels the obvious teeth marks Vergil left on him from earlier as it did successfully ward off some other demons from approaching him (the same went for the other). But-

-it **did** something else to him, slowly healing itself, but the remnants of it remain and it's making Dante a bit worried.

Nero stares at him, worried. "What **did** that succubus do you, anyway?"

Ah right... the reason he built around the bite. (As if he would tell Nero the real reason why.) "Nothing freaky." The mercenary grumbles, deciding his hair has enough drying and wraps it around his neck in a better attempt to cover it. _Shit, Verge, how hard did you bite me back there? It's slowly healing, but... not by much. I need to call Trish._ "Don't worry, it'll only affect me, not you if you're worried."

"Good, I'm just checking." The younger man sighs, hearing a racket in the kitchen area of the suite. "Nico, what are you doing?"

"Checkin' to see if there's somethin' to drink." The mechanic grins, waving to Dante, who nonchalantly waves back at her. "So are there any water or soda or...?"

"I stocked up on that before we left- there should be something in the fridge." The mercenary points to the white fridge and Nico yelps with excitement, seeing something. "Don't take the strawberry sodas!" He stares at Nero, who lets out a soft snigger. "Oh ha, like I'd tell Kyrie about how much energy drinks you consume on a daily basis."

"And not a word to Vergil about your strawberry soda hoarding?" Nero grins back and Dante chuckles, ruffling his hair. "Speaking of, I gotta call Kyrie to see how she's doing."

"Tell her and the kids I say hi." Dante hums, leaning back to watch the news play in the television before feeling himself doze off. He closes his eyes for a brief second to the comfort of the couch, trying to relax when he feels someone approaching behind him. He makes a soft sound when he feels warm hands brush against his semi-dried hair, gently combing it. A faint scent of sharp cedar hits him and Dante slowly opens his eyes to see Vergil look down at him.

"Did you use my body wash?" He grins. "It smells good on you."

"Only because the other one was too hard to get rid of from my skin." Vergil murmurs, his fingers combing his hair. "Do you mind if I joined you here?"

"Just as long as you don't try anything." Though he wouldn't mind if Vergil can tug on his hair while- wait, no, no stop, there are other people around them. What the hell would make him think about it now? Shit, he really should've stayed in the shower longer...

...crap, something really is up with him.

"Actually, you know what-" Dante silently hopes Vergil doesn't start asking questions, but he quickly stands up, trying to dampen whatever is muddling his brain now. "-I'm going to get something-" He hears the other hum, starting to read his book that he must have placed on the table before they left for the job, but Dante is certain that Vergil knows... no, wait, the damn prick knows the reason why he's trying to act calmer than usual.

Again, Dante is trying not to cave in because the end result involves him donning on something that he **knows** was from a fantasy he told Vergil about... oh, he doesn't know, a few weeks ago? That Dante knew he ended on a chuckle and said akin to ' _It's just a joke, don't think about it too much_ '?

But no, Vergil decides to take it a bit on the serious end and literally just had to remind him with it- and ohhhh **fantastic**. He isn't sure how or why, but his mind is literally trying to remind him that Dante might enjoy it. Who knows? Maybe he would like it while Vergil does him rough and hard, hands gripping on his waist as Dante-

-and he stops, realizing that his face is blooming red and **fuck** , he really should stop because he really **is** turned on, even when he realized the others were distracted doing their own thing. Maybe it is a good thing he is wearing baggy clothing so it can hide more things easily; the itch that started before slowly turns to a needy burn and Dante is pretty sure most of it is Vergil's fault from earlier plus from his antics last night.

 _Arrrrgh! It's me and my mouth to blame for this. This really sucks!_ He slams his head on the freezer door, not realizing he caught the attention of the others, including Vergil. _Stop thinking it, shit shit shit hold it together man. You can be patient about this..._

"Uh," Nico stares at him, a bit concerned as she looks up from the counter. "Ya okay there?"

"Yeah! Yeah." Dante pries his head off from the cool door, glancing at her. "You still want something?"

"Uh huh." The mechanic scowls. "'cause I'm pretty sure **someone** forgot to grab some pantry stuff again-"

"Oh shut up, Nico!" Nero hollers from the side where the phone is and Dante softly chuckles, opening the freezer to check and see if- ah, there's some ice cream bars! (He's suspecting the previous tenants stashed it in and forgot about it. Oh well, finders keepers.) At least that can satisfy something before ordering takeout for the night- and pizza is off the menu because Dante had some last week. "And by the way, what do you guys want for dinner? I'm going to call room service."

"Your choice, I'm not picky!" Dante takes out the bars before giving one to Nico. "Not sure if I would like the melon flavor, but have you had one of these?"

"Ah hell yeah!" Nico grins, plucking the ice cream bar Dante gives her. "Especially this brand- I think you should give it a try. Might not be like the real deal in a way, but it's helluva good with the original!"

"...all right, then." He'll save the strawberry one for another occasion. "Want to stash this in the freezer of the trailer just in case?" He grins when Nico takes the box of the remaining ice cream bars. "So just as a head's up- we're going to leave here in two days and you know how Nero gets about the trailer."

The mechanic rolls her eyes, yet he spies a grin on her face. "Yeah, yeah, drama brat can deal with my driving. And I already know about that, so I'll try to avoid any issues! Well, the brat and I are gonna find somethin' for Kyrie and the kids back at Fortuna- maybe assess the damage along the way for Morrison so he won't get a hernia, so, wanna come with?"

And possibly try to find a way to get through another... oh who was he kidding, he'll try to delay this as long as he can. _Just two more days, Dante... two more days until you can finally have privacy back at home just so you can handle yourself. Get a grip!_ He just grins. "Thanks, but Nero might clock me if I made fun of him again over what shirt to buy Kyrie."

Nico laughs. "All righty, time to bother Nero and drag him outta here!"

"Have fun, both of you." Dante chuckles, peeling off the wrapper for the ice cream bar, spying the light green treat waiting for him. "...melon flavor...? Huh, wonder if it's any better than strawberries."

He starts to lick on it and he hums in delight as he tastes the soft, creamy ice cream, feeling it softening immediately. "Huh... this is good." A few nibbles from the top and Dante immediately wonders if he can introduce Lady to this sweet treat. It isn't too obnoxiously sweet and the melon taste is refreshing; something different than the typical strawberries he enjoys. He's probably half way through before he noticed he's halfway through and the treat is slowly melting from his warmth. And not once did he think about-

"More treats, Dante?"

He turns to see Vergil stare at him, the melon ice cream bar in mouth as he is currently sucking on it. "Hm?" He takes it out, an audible 'pop' being heard as he holds the ice cream bar with his right hand. "Sorry, what was that, Verge?"

Vergil falls silent, his eyes now looking at the slowly melting ice cream and back at Dante.

"...I'm... eating ice cream." Dante pries himself off the fridge, a bit lost. "You want some?" He swears he hears a low, even breath and Vergil is about to say something-

"Hey, dipshits!" Nero calls out and they see Nico behind him, toting around a bag on her. "Nico wants to go get something for dinner, I'm going to get take out, want anything?"

"What happened to room service?"

"I asked, and," Nero made a face. "It's too expensive. I'm not bothering."

"Huh, too bad." Dante glances at Vergil, who is still staring at him. "...Something **not** too spicy and no olives."

"The same." Vergil states and Dante witheringly stares at him, about to say something else in protest before seeing the two young ones leave. Then the door shuts and Vergil's gaze is back at him as Dante resumes his eating. "Stop."

"Ha!? I'm actually hungry, you know!" Dante scowls, sticking his tongue out before resuming to eat his ice cream bar. "And no, I'm going to keep eating this because I actually like this. It's rare I like anything that isn't strawberry flavored-"

He blinks when Vergil stands to block him out of his way, staring at him and Dante finally realizes there is a light pink blush on his face. "It's... not because of that."

"Oh?" It clicks in Dante's head and he softly cackles, realizing that it has to do with the ice cream in his hand. "...really, Verge? Really? What's going on in that head of yours right now...?"

"Do you really want to know?" Vergil murmurs, his arms trapping Dante on the refrigerator door. "What I'm thinking right now?"

Ohhh... well, the opportunity presents itself to legit mess with his twin's head and Dante will gladly take it. Even if it means Vergil will kill him much later when he propose they do spar when they get home, so will be it. Pretending to act innocent, Dante tilts his head a bit, a coy smile on his face. "And what would that be, brother? Indulge me."

Hook, line, and sinker; Vergil took the bait as he darkly chuckles, treading his long silver hair in his cool hands. "Perhaps I want a taste of... whatever it is that interests you."

"You want some of the ice cream? I can ask the kids to try and find some." The very one that he feels melting in his hand? He should hurry up if he wants to eat it all-

-that thread gets cut off when the other's hand gropes his ass (and down his pants, that sneaky bastard, why does he like to go that!?) and Dante strangles down an aroused gasp, his eyes widening when his nerves earn a jolt of the thoughts he had suppressed earlier. "I'm... desiring a **different** treat. If you understand my drift."

Dante sharply breathes, closing his eyes. "Fuck-" That thought and even the feel of Vergil fingering him open while eating him out- shit, he really is going down like this, isn't he? "...it isn't just that, isn't it?"

"Hm..."

The mercenary softly laughs, earning the other's glare when he feels the hand pry away from his butt. "I can’t believe you, the stoic almighty, caves from me eating an ice cream bar."

"Shut up." Vergil grumbles, his blush deepening a bit. That didn't stop Vergil from holding him close, leaning close to him. "It made me think of a few good horrible things you do to me when I see the way you suck on it."

"Oh how the mighty falls." Dante grins, his innocent act slipping away to a sly realization. "Maybe I should keep licking at it just to get a reaction from you."

He hears his twin darkly laugh, "And make me give up our bet for more horrible little things that are not good for you? Not in the very least."

That somewhat felt like a minor offense, but still- "Hey, I like sweet things and you know it!"

"And you, brother mine, are the **one** thing I crave more than any acrid item this world has to offer." Yet another, corny line and Dante lets out a mixture of a groan and laugh, lightly smacking his twin for good measure. "Admit defeat now, brother, and I can end this torture between us."

Dante ponders on this- and he shook his head. "Nah. I'd like to frustrate you a bit more." He slyly grins, "They say patience is a virtue; you sure you can't wait until we're back at home to do anything?"

"No."

"Aw, not even at the thought of keeping me in for a good week?" He hears a sharp hiss and Dante silently congratulates himself for either making things better or worse. Either way, he knows he'll be ravished by the other one way or another for... a while.

"I rightfully blame **you** for making me think of such wicked thoughts of such thing." The elder lifts his head and Dante tries not to feel the spike of lust when he sees the other's eyes filled with said wicked intentions. "And I suppose you **want** to be punished, brother mine, for all of this mess. This wager of ours... this is your fault."

The mercenary grins, wondering if things are tilting his way now. "Oh? How is it my fault?"

"You're making me impatient." Vergil narrows his eyes. "Nobody... has made me feel like this."

"By waiting?"

"I've waited two, long decades to have you again. And I have- rightfully claimed you- days after our return from the Underworld." The elder's arms tighten around him. "And now that I have you like this, you **dare** make me wait?"

"Hey, I just merely suggested you wait until we're out of this city by like... two more days, right?" Dante's grin widens, trying to hide his shock over this. Vergil, being the impatient one?? This is news to him. "You know, maybe spend a time to ourselves by going out on a simple, little outing. Just the two of us, watching a movie, walking around the park or something like that. Nothing too conspicuous that makes people wonder."

Vergil growls back, eyes narrowing at how smug Dante feels right now. "You incorrigible little-"

-to hear the lock click, the door creaking open a tiny bit to hear Nero and Nico talking- more like arguing- with each other as Dante yelps, seeing his ice cream all melted as Vergil vanishes to- oh, the cheeky piece of shit just so happened to return to the couch, reading as if nothing happened!

"-tell Kyrie I forgot-"

"Yeah, kinda like when you went to a tizzy callin' about you frantic about losin' her precious bracelet-"

"Shut up!" Nero huffs as he walks through, blinking as the two walk back in. Dante is currently on the ground, washing whatever mess he made on the ground and Nero stares at him. Nico snickers at the sight. "...the hell did you do?"

"Ice cream melted." Dante huffs, successfully mopping the melted ice cream off the ground before tossing away the stick and paper towels. "So, you came back for something?"

"Yeah, drama queen lost his wallet-" Nico cackles. Vergil is heard silently laughing, and Dante can feel the other's eyes on him.

"Don't even think about it!" Nero seethes, ears tinted red as he storms over to his luggage, unzipping for his wallet and Dante wipes the last of the mess from the ground before standing up. "At least I remembered, unlike the one time Dante lost his wallet-"

"Hey, I found that wallet later." Dante quips, a bit annoyed. "So that's it? You came back for your missing wallet?" _You... both didn't hear anything, did you?_

"Uh... yeah?" The young man stares at him, confused. "Did something happen?"

"No no! It's..." The mercenary trails off before he sighs, "You know what, change of plans. I'm coming with you both. Getting a bit of fresh air might do me some good. Just let me get changed to something better first."

_And get me to calm down. Think about that horrible little thing Vergil wants to do and what might go wrong with that idea..._

Nero and Nico share each other a stare before Nero groans, hearing the mechanic squeal in delight. "Fine, why not. I think some company will be nice. ...I hope."

Dante heaves a sigh in relief, hoping that it will just be a really nice, quick outing for the three of them.

(But in all honesty, he was just wanting to get out of there quick because he might crumble under the intense stare Vergil is boring on his back, burning him from whatever slowly desires he's been restraining... and the slow, building want Dante has been building up for a good day now.

...well, this can't be good, now can it?)

* * *

The outing was quick, they got their meals (he paid for Vergil's food because he knew what the prick actually liked), and everything was... going fine.

That is, except Dante got hit on by some attractive man on the way back before the mercenary gently let him down, stating that he was only in for a few days for a job, no, he's not going to go somewhere just to have fun. (He already has one possessive asshole to deal with).

"Why didn't you go with him, anyway?" Nico asks and Dante tries not to muffle any sounds of embarrassment that comes out. "That guy looked very much interested in ya!"

"...thanks, but he's not my type." Dante grumbles and Nero shoots a surprised glance at him. "Don't tell me you think of me as weird, kid."

"I honestly don't care who you're attracted to." The Devil Buster sighs, a look of concern flashing in his face. "But maybe you should find someone who cares for you and knows your wants... and will not shoot or stab you at first sight."

"Or flirting, let's be honest." Yet Nero's words are honest, sounding worried for his sake. "You worried for me, kid?"

The stammer Nero gives is obvious. That and the way he sports a light blush and looking away as Nico laughs says it all. "Shut up, old man! Kyrie and I really wonder if you're social at all, given that you have Lady, Trish, and Morrison at your side."

"Is this before or after Vergil came back you say this?"

Nero grunts, "Before. Then Deadbeat Dad came back and well," He glances a strange look at him, "Maybe he worries for you too. You should get out more often- both of you."

A chuckle escapes the mercenary at the supposed kind words Nero gives him. "Thanks... I think you should try that on your own Dad."

"Believe me, I did."

"And?" Nero did? "What did Vergil say?" Something condescending in terms of how problematic or lacking Dante is in terms of manners around him?

Nero scoffs, looking rather amused all of the sudden. "That he's rather suffer out his time with you than seeking out someone else who he doesn't know. He said the reason for that is he got what he wanted. That's his words, not mine."

 **That** made Dante stop in his tracks, staring at Nero. His mouth slightly open, he tries to say something, but he didn't. _Verge, you- He said that? All of it??_

Then he asks, "That's it?"

"Yeah. Weird, right? He didn't say anything like going somewhere else, or... hm, maybe you can try to pry that part from him?"

"Maybe." The mercenary murmurs- and stills to see Vergil reading his novel at the lobby, dressed in his dress shirt and pants. And-

"Say, Nero," Nico peers over to see this same thing as well. "Since when is your Dad the social type?"

"Ha?" The young man stares and he warily mutters, "...what made **him** go out in the open?"

"I don't know, but what the hell, who's in our room?" Dante mutters, not annoyed about that. No, it was about the woman is attempting (and failing) to chatter up a conversation with him. And she tries to tap his arm to get his attention- and he does look up to see her and Dante tries not to let his demonic side flare with his own jealousy, silently telling himself that Vergil needs to be social, he needs to talk to people. He isn't exactly demon either and-

-then the elder looks up to see Dante and he smirks, standing up to shut the book in his hands before making his way over to them, clearly avoiding the now offended woman that tried so hard to get his attention (only getting one second of his attention). "How was the trip?"

"Oh shut up, is the room locked?" Dante's eye twitches, swearing there's a faint, floral hint from where the woman was crowding around him earlier. "And what are you doing here? We're on our way back!"

"I'm aware." He pauses, "I merely asked reception for a favor... and the door to our room is locked."

"Sure." _And what was that woman trying to do to you earlier?_ His irritated mind supplements, attempting to crowd ideas of whatever ideas Vergil could have done, but Dante tries not to ask. Instead, he just gives his twin a glare and grumbles, "Sure, and-"

"The silence in the room was suffocating." Vergil continues, intentionally stopping whatever train of thoughts ran through his mind. "So I thought it would suffice if I waited in the lobby."

(Nero was about to say something, but Nico nudged him to shut up, grinning to indicate for him to hear.)

"Hmn, nice of you to consider the waiting time." _That still didn't explain about-_

"That woman approached me and wondered if I want her to entertain me tonight, but I didn't even bother with her." Vergil continues and Dante stares at him with some degree of shock. "I told her I was with company- one who was on his way back from getting our dinner."

_Did- he just-_

"And that he wasn't the type to share." Vergil finishes with his smug smirk. "Is that sufficient enough?"

The initial shock wears out from all three of them and Dante murmurs, "So you... flat out rejected her."

"Yes." (If that caught Nero's attention, it did and he silently shoots Nico a withering, long-suffering stare that indicated they should get on with it.)

The mercenary murmurs a quiet, 'Oh' to himself, now looking the floor with some awkward feeling in him. "...I just overreacted for nothing?"

"That would be the best explanation for your behavior just now." He hears the humor tinted in the other's voice, yet it sounds fond. "Are you feeling better?"

Dante closes his eyes when he feels that quiet relief lift something from his shoulders. "Somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

"Yeah, well, I am hungry." _I would much rather admit that than admit I'm jealous about a woman hanging over Vergil like some starved animal._ The white-haired mercenary refuses to admit his moment of flared covetous thoughts that made him want to drag Vergil back to the room. But the four of them make their way to the elevator, far away from other people who might look at them.

"But you know-" He glances to the two chatty younger ones who were talking about... something. "-teasing the brat about another gift he wants to bring Kyrie is a lot of fun-"

He laughs when Nero squawks, "Shut up! And how did you know-"

"I told 'im, just in case he needed a second opinion!" Nico cackles and Nero gets on her again, embarrassment scrawled all over him. "Hey! You gotta admit, Dante's got good tastes when it comes to gettin' things for the ladies!"

"Oh, does he...?" Vergil hums and Dante groans, now sure this will return to haunt him later. "What did you have to ask advice for?"

"I... hate you, so much." The young man seethes, his face glowing red like a beacon. Then he grumbles, "...I asked for Dante's advice on. Some... clothing."

"A simple, pretty red dress, that's all." The mercenary quickly states, not wanting to drag this any further. Even as Nico presses the button to their floor. "But anyway- Verge, you owe me dinner. I bought you what you might like."

"Thank you." The elder grunts, accepting his food with some thought ticking in his mind. "...where did you go?"

"Some Chinese and Thai place Nico visited last night. Said it has decent grub, so I got my typical take out." Dante shrugs. "Don't worry about the 'owing me dinner part'; just don't steal my food since you made me clean up my snack earlier."

"The... ice cream?" Vergil chuckles, sounding amused. "Are you still ire about that?"

"Yup, the very one."

As Nero seethes to a cackling Nico, Dante laxes with some relief while he thinks of some way to relax for the night. By the time they get back to the room, Nero said something about hiding the neatly wrapped gift in his suitcase, Nico's claimed her place on the couch, flipping on the television to some ridiculous program, and Dante spies his now clean clothing nearby; next to Vergil's clean set. He sets his food down at the kitchen area and decides to place that set of the clothing in his luggage just in case. By the time he got back to packing his and Vergil's clothing away -yes, in the same suitcase, they do share it- he sees Vergil taking out a bottle of water and the strawberry soda he hands to Dante.

"Huh, I thought you hated it when I drink these."

"I still do." Vergil grunts and Dante hums in delight, taking a gulp of his soda. "It might not suffice as a treat," The elder takes the seat next to him on the bar area of the kitchen just in time to see him cap the half-full soda, "But will it make up for the one from earlier?"

"Trying to get back in my good graces, huh?" Dante pauses before he chuckles, leaning in. "Fine. You're forgiven for making me drop my ice cream. But you know I'll buy more just to spite you."

"Brat." The other huffs as they eat their food, hearing the occasional commentary from the television and the audience. Dante and Vergil talk about a few things- including the last minute call ~~he was forced to make up~~ to the women from last night. Just when things were starting to take a relaxing turn and Dante feels relieved that he is off the hook-

"Don't think you are off our little wager, brother mine." Vergil murmurs, his tone only heard on Dante's side as the two younger ones were too busy arguing about something. "I am still considering something for the few moments we were rudely interrupted from earlier."

Dante stiffens, not wanting to admit that reinvigorated a shiver down his spine. Shit! he was hoping Vergil decided to screw with the-

"One more day remaining... and I **know** I will win." The elder's conceited tone made Dante scoff, silently wondering how would Vergil do that when Dante has successfully warded off from all naughty thoughts for the days they've been here now. "Now that I know of your tastes in certain types of-"

"Shut up, Verge." Dante huffs, his ears feeling hot as he grumbles, "And no, what makes you think I'll cave? It's two days and nothing's happened. See? I can deal!"

"You will." Vergil softly chuckles, his lips brushing against Dante's earlobe before withdrawing. "I'm just... anticipating your next move. That's all."

"Ha, we'll see." Dante uncaps his drink. "Just watch; nothing will happen. Then after we get back-" He smirks, glancing at his brother with a tantalizing smirk to whisper, "You can fuck me all day when we get home. How does that sound?"

"In addition to our wager?" The elder smirks back and Dante glares at him.

"No, you dipshit- you know what I mean!" He stamps down his embarrassment. "Whatever. Just no funny shit tonight when we're sleeping. I think I'm starting to feel tired from both waking up and that stupid job from that demon."

"Then this means you want me to call the others just to update about the job."

"I'll let you take on the next job with me if you want. No questions asked." Dante knew Vergil doesn't exactly enjoy the briefings with Morrison or when he has to call the women about the state of the place. But it's part of the job; there really is no escaping it. "And no, Verge, I won't place that pillow between us again. Don't know why you're annoyed about it though."

"It's still childish." The elder grumbles to himself and Dante closes his empty plastic container, collecting the trash before throwing it out. He was about to join the kids when Vergil catches his arm, murmuring, "Then, brother mine, will you permit me to give you another mark while we rest?"

"Geez." What is with Vergil and the biting lately? If anything, he should be the one asking that to his twin (if earlier gave any indication)... "Fine, but one blood or **anything** on the sheets, I will really kick you out of the bed."

It's not like Vergil did anything to him just so he can get his way... right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a good reason this part is long. LOL oh man... (My new job is killing me. Slowly.)
> 
> Also in hindsight, my comedy attempts are failing.

It was around three in the fucking morning when Dante woke up with that aching burn in him. He snaps his eyes open, trying to breathe deep, in and out, in and out. Breathe in, breathe out.

_Breathe in... try not to imagine that dream from earlier... breathe out, try not ot think about it..._ Dante closes his eyes, attempting to lull himself with thoughts reminding him about the heated dream he just had-

Breathe in...

_...is it working?_ He barely peaked his eyes open, wanting to make sure that his very hard and twitching dick is going down with his breathing and attempts to stay calm. He grimaces, trying to suppress all of the thoughts he got from the dream that made him so aroused-

-until he feels Vergil shift, pressing his body against Dante's stiffened self. He was murmuring something that Dante didn't catch, but the touch sent an electric jolt down his spine. It felt so _good_ and he wants more-

"Shit." Dante wheezes to himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he decides to sleep it off... and knowing very well that desire in him is going to tense and make him super moody the next day. "I... ugh. Fuck. I need to do **something**..."

_Am I going stir crazy? This can't just be from that bite Vergil gave me yesterday..._

He silently tries not to squirm and think about the many things that still continue to plague his mind for the rest of the night, but he eventually decides to expend his energy on trying to sleep. And maybe... just maybe, try not to get turned on by whatever the ever loving fuck his brother might try to do to him.

_Arrrgghhh! Just... try to hold it out for tonight. Just... tonight. There's one more day, Dante, one... more day to resist whatever- okay, just try **not** to think about sex for one more **night.** Then you're scot free._

(He definitely did not see Vergil slowly opening his eyes and silently smirking, burying his face in the back of Dante's neck, mentally savoring the other's torture a bit.)

* * *

Nero blinks once. Then he leaned in to get a better look at the mercenary and he winces. "Wow, you weren't kidding. You **do** look like crap."

Dante's eye twitches. He only got two hours of sleep after a very twitchy, nerve-wracking night that had him trying his best to shut his horny thoughts and brain up. He has barely restrained himself from waking Vergil up while still feeling that itch turn into an aching burn (the one that whispers naughty thoughts to him, telling Dante he wants Vergil to fuck him, he aches for that hard, rigid dick in him, filling him and _HOLY SHIT SHUT UUUUUUP!_ )

But he manages to successfully stamp that down with a flat, "Thanks, Nero, I already knew that."

He silently hopes the kid's intuition is distracted with something else than on his current well-being.

"Don't mention it." The young white-haired man deadpans before shaping into concern. "Look, are you sure you want to stay in all day? I've told the receptionist nobody needs to come in for the housekeeping per you and... I think I see dark circles on your eyes?"

"Yeah, trust me, Nero, you do **not** want to see me grouchy." _Or looking like I'm severely touch-starved for attention._ The mercenary silently vows to find out what the hell made him feel like this; he's going to have to do some investigation on his own and he silently wonders if it has to do with that succubus that tried to seduce him before Vergil killed her. "I'll- I'll be fine. Have fun out of town with Nico and- please, drag your Dad with you." _Because if he touches me or suggests anything, I just might cave in and **make** him fuck me if I have to get rid of this itch! Or punch him, I don't know!_

Nero stares at him as if Dante grew a second head on his shoulders. "Wait, what the hell do I talk to him about!?"

Dante silently groans, trying to wrack his exhausted brain on this. This is ~~sadly~~ normal; probably because it's Nero or Vergil who have to find a way to take Dante with them and not make a tense, awkward moment. For Nero? Vergil is a deadbeat Dad of the century which... yeah, Dante understands. He gets it. For Vergil? Aside the typical 'I have no clue what to talk to my son about', he is a socially awkward person and would rather enjoy his time to himself.

The mercenary silently swears the two should have a decent, normal conversation without his input. Yet every time he tries to scurry off, Nero either threatens to clock him in the stomach or Vergil forces him to stay put with his hand (that definitely changed to claws because his older twin is a complete asshole who can change some parts on will) digging on his skin.

What... frustrating morons. Dante silently swears to call Kyrie one of these days and just talk over Mai Tais and Cosmopolitans without their significant others hanging around them.

"I don't know, just... something to distract him with. Fortuna City. Kyrie. The kids. Hell, you can talk to him about poetry for once." The mercenary lamely suggests. "Sorry, I'm a bit out of sorts today. I would like to come for our last day here, but trust me... it isn't pretty for my current state right now."

The exhaustion is more evident as the Devil Buster glances at him, worried. "Well, if you're sure..."

"I appreciate you trying not to force me out today."

"Hey, I get what it means to not sleep for a while too. The kids were scared of a monster and I stayed up wtih them until sunrise... Kyrie told me all of us were knocked out for most of the day." The young man grins with some empathy and Dante can't help but grin back. Nero? Playing knight in shining armor for the brats? He wants to see that. "Do you want me to buy you something just in case?"

He feels bad for Nero for having to put up with him in this state through all of this. He really does. "If you mean for food? That I can try to help you with. But anything else? Uhh... you might have to let Vergil know-"

"No. And he'll find out sooner or later that I'm tired." At the very least, Nero and Nico can try to tire out his brother by dragging him around and attempting to get him to socialize... a bit (even if it means having people surrounding him, then ugh, screw his jealous side for once! ...man, he hates it when he has to sacrifice some things for the betterment of himself). "Just... I don't know, let him go to the bookstore or something to distract him!"

"...ooookay...?" Nero scrunches his eyebrows in complete confusion. "Sure? If you say so..."

That's good enough for Dante to hear. Especially after Dante even offers Vergil going with them (and getting the glare of death that he always get whenever an idea of Vergil being social is tossed around) and earning a wary stare from Nico, the mercenary silently hopes this day can crawl by with ease. Especially when he hears the door shut and-

"Are you sure?" Vergil asks, staring at him and Dante stills, realizing with some gut realization it was him and Vergil in the room by themselves. "That you are all right, brother?"

"I'm. **Fine**." _I'm very much fine. In fact, I'm just a tiny bit horny and **mostly** wiped out from me thinking those- will you please **not** look at me like that? Pleeeease leave so I can call the babes to find out something! _"Have fun, okay?"

His brother grunts before walking over to where Dante is sitting-

-and immediately graces his digits over Dante's face to brush his hair. Dante poorly bit back a soft gasp and Vergil stills, glancing at him with his strange look in his face before a soft, fond sigh escapes him. "Your skin is warm- are you sure you want me to leave you here by yourself?"

"I'm... good on my own, Verge." Dante nervously chuckles, suppressing the ache for more touches. "I'm... I dunno, I don't feel too good and uh-"

"I know I promised you an outing to ourselves, but..." The elder sighs, worry marring his face and Dante can smell the sharp cedar and ozone from the other from him being **too close**. Another gentle brush at his cheek and Dante gulps down a soft moan. "Perhaps another time?"

"Y-Yeah! Go have fun, Verge." Dante barely gasps. "I'm. I'll survive, trust me. I can entertain myself."

Vergil pauses before a quiet chuckle escapes him. "...Very well. Just let me know if you need something."

"...I'll be fine. Just don't use Yamato to escape or else." Dante hears the other walk off before closing the door behind him- and the mercenary silently heaves a sigh of relief before cursing at Vergil. His body is still affected from the gentle touch Vergil gave him- this is going to be a nightmare to abate.

"Shit." He grumbles, feeling too warm under his clothes as he peels them off. "I hope a cold shower will help."

He should probably grab that ice bucket Nero has filled and use it too. Hopefully that will help him.

...he hopes.

* * *

Thirty minutes and a **very** icy, cold shower later, he shivers as he hurriedly runs over to the bed with damp hair and a very cold, frigid body in thanks to the awful, shitty shower he endured.

But it did really dampen whatever perverted thoughts littered his brain for some time.

"Sssshit! Freezing and-" Dante groans, curling himself to a ball. He'll probably warm up when he gets to the bed and sleep this off, but he told himself he needed the shower, that yes, the ice bucket is very ill-advised (as Dante simply dumped a handful of cold ice on his head and nearly screamed his head off from how fricking **cold** it was) along with the obvious cold water that accompanied it. Even through his clothes, he's still shivering from the ice bath he forced himself to take. "Uggghhh... this better be worth it."

Shivering, he barely grabbed the phone and dials the rotary number that he has memorized by heart- and waits for the ring as he decides to cover himself in the blankets. A few more rings later and he hears Trish smoothly responding, "Devil May Cry, password?"

"Trish." Dante grits out. "It's me."

"Oh! Dante!" The demon perks up from the other line, sounding very delighted to hear her comrade. "So I heard you guys got the job done!"

"Verge told you, huh?" Dante mutters, burying himself deeper in the blankets. "Sorry if I sound miserable, but I have something to ask."

"Sure, by all means. What's up?"

The mercenary silently hopes the babes didn't mess up his arrangement, but he'll ask later. Right now- "Something happened yesterday and... god, please do not laugh when I tell you about it, I beg of you." He can feel some warmth creep up to his face- probably as a reaction to his poorly decided on cold shower. "I'll buy you and Lady **something** if you two are not to peep a word to anyone."

"Oh... not even to Vergil?" Trish asks, interested.

"Not to him." He even suspects something that the prick has some involvement in, but he'll get to it. "So, want to help me or not?"

"I hear you, don't worry." Trish softly cackles. "I'll protect whatever remains of your demonic dignity-"

"Hey!"

"-and help poor little you out. So, what seems to be the problem?"

* * *

Vergil is sure Dante is pretending to be asleep- yet when he, Nero, and Nico returned from the long (unwanted) excursion through the city, he found his twin brother curled in the bed, softly breathing and sleeping through the afternoon. He would try to rouse his brother awake by his own ways had it not been for Nero, who also peered over to see Dante in his current state.

"Huh, I didn't think Dante would need some rest, but... guess he did." Nero hums and Vergil glances up to him. "Well, he did say he wasn't feeling that great this morning. He said something about the obvious lack of sleep he got last night."

"It seems to be the case." The elder murmurs, glancing down to his sleeping twin. "Do you think he would be fine when he wakes up?"

"Honestly? I don't know. You wake him up if you're this worried." The Devil Buster shrugs, turning to place whatever gifts he has bought for Kyrie in the luggage and Vergil turns his attention back to Dante.

He sighs, deciding to sit on the edge to brush some strands of hair that fell to Dante's face. Tucking it behind his head, Vergil feels the cool skin and he frowns, silently wondering if-

"Holy **shit** it's freezin' like the Artic!" He hears the mechanic yelp. "The fuck, Nero!? It's like- What the- **sixty!?** If this is the ideal temp ya’ll love to sleep at, I’d **like** the trailer better!"

"I get it, Nico. Are you serious- for fuck's sake, did Dante change the thermo on us while we were gone?" Nero grumbles and Vergil perks to glance up, seeing the two mess with the air conditioning monitor of the room. Then he looks back down at the other- and Vergil softly smirks, knowing pretty well why. He leans close and hears the other soft, even breaths. As tempting as it is to start peppering the other with gentle nipping and bites, his child and the mechanic are still in the room.

_Later... when the night is nigh._

"Try to resist, brother mine," Vergil softly murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss at Dante's temple. "You are really, only, making it absolutely worse for yourself when you wake."

Patience, Dante has told him, is a virtue.

But tonight will be a test to that idea.

* * *

About a good three to four hours later, Dante wakes up, but the dark room greets him- and he glances to see that it is... ten in the **night**.

Okay, he expected that. He did drift between sleeping and waking, doing a few things in his spare time that he hoped would have done something to-

The familiar, aching desire returns and Dante silently groans. Oh what in the ever loving fuck, he thought he managed to relieve himself from it! (Nope. His body will find ways to betray him, no matter what.) Then he glances over to see Vergil's back turned on him and Dante tries not to scream in ire.

_This… God, I don’t know whether to blame him or myself for this. Me for getting myself in this pit, him for doing what he did._

The mercenary groans, burying his head in the pillows. "I am never... taking a cold shower with ice again." Combined with absolute sleep deprivation equates to Dante waking up at the absolute worst time and feeling more crankier than usual. At the times he woke up, he attempted to distract himself by looking at the television or trying to organize his suitcase along with the items in the room (because he does **not** want to pay for whatever went missing or damages to the room in general) in an effort to tire himself out mentally (it works; Organizing is like a mental workout and Dante isn't the type to be neat and tidy).

But he also decided- being the brilliant decision maker that he is- to relieve himself and trying not to make a lot of noises that could have caught any of their guests' attentions. The results?

It... did work. For a good bit. Dante silently seethes when he feels that jolt returning, knowing very well **why** he's still affected.

_Dante can **hear** Trish's amusement from the other side. "So you think you were bitten by some invisible succubus."_

_Oh she is never going to let this one down. Had this been Lady, she would have told Dante to screw it and just shoot something if it gives off a different type of burn. And he would have been fine with that idea. Really. If it took his mind off being horny and perverted because of his currently odd mood, then he would have happily accepted the idea. But no, the more rational part of him tells him Trish would know, she's been around demons until she joined them at Devil May Cry. Maybe she has a better solution already_

_He's already regretting calling her, but hey... he'll need the help he can get._

_"Yeah. There's no way I can feel myself being in... heat-ish... unless there was a stimulant- wait. That can't be right... Vergil tore that succubus apart." He hears laughter and Dante groans. "Shut up, Trish! What the hell are you laughing at?"_

_"I'm sorry! Can you blame me for-" She peels in laughter and Dante's eye twitches, feeling embarrassed. "Oh Dante. My apologizes-"_

_"Uh huh, sure."_

_"No, really! I'm... all right, I'm sorry, so you initially thought you were affected by the succubus, but it turns out not to be the case because Vergil destroyed the succubus?"_

_Dante grunts, knowing she got it right. "Yeah, that's the gist." He hears her hum and he frowns, "So, do you have an idea as to what caused my situation to get worse than it is?"_

_The initial three seconds of silence did not suit well for him. "Maybe, but I'm just wondering if that favor Vergil asked me for finally came to play-"_

_Dante blinks. "Wait, what? A favor?"_

_"Hm? Did I say something?" Her faux innocence drips like honey and Dante knew it's something he needs to know. And Trish- as kind as she is at times- is **not** like his mother; she is sly and unpredictable and he knows the woman can be cunning when she feels like it. (There's a good reason he asks Lady to keep her in check.)_

_"Trish..." Dante narrows his eyes. "What exactly did the douchebag ask you a favor for?" Should he track down his stupid twin and demand it himself? "Did Vergil do something stupid again?"_

_Is he going to-_

_"That depends if you actually want to hear the answer because it isn't what you're thinking." The demon chuckles. "But I can tell you whatever he asked from me most likely involves you in some way or another."_

_That's absolutely not helpful at all. He wonders if... this was honestly a good thing? The pit of his stomach fills with dread, which silently tells him it's not. "...Trish... what did Vergil ask from you?"_

_"Well." He hears a soft cackle and it confirms his dreading suspicions. "You see, there is this little lovely little vial that does something to you should you consume it- sort of like a love potion, except it... mimics the effects of arousal. Or, to put it aptly, a demon in **heat**."_

_He gapes before mumbling, "but I'm... half, so-"_

_"I think it'll work both ways on your end."_

_What the fuck? So Dante can't do anything about it!? "...so, this... love serum. Can... someone drink it and **not** be affected?"_

_"Hmmm... it honestly depends on the person-" So then- "Why do you ask?"_

_"It's..." This might explain **yesterday**. And the way he was feeling then- and more things click in his weary brain and Dante groans, now tempted to bury his head in the pillow and not come out for an entire week. "...shit. Trish, one last thing. Did you just give it to Vergil or did he make his own?"_

_"I just gave him the vial and told him he can do whatever he wants to do with it; that it can only affect the person he wanted to give it to. Making it? Well, leave that to those who are professionally good at it." She hums. "But it sounds like he used it then..."_

_And he refuses to entertain her for the 'how', knowing that he was the target for this. "You think!?"_

_"Why **are** you asking right now, anyway?" _

_Dante groans. "You don't want to know- look, how can I get rid of it!?"_

_"...can you?"_

_"I mean-" He doesn't want to act like a sex-crazed demon in heat or a touch-starved human who really wants to be fucked in front of the others. "-okay, I'll ask this instead: is there any way to possibly **delay** its effects?"_

_"Well, you idiot, a cold shower would work." Trish is laughing. "So would turning down your air conditioner- just make your conditions worse than usual? Do something to distract yourself? I have no idea how you humans deal with attempting to dampen your turn on. It's hilarious, really."_

_"Shut up, Trish." The mercenary grumbles, feeling himself being tired. "Does it really fade away that quick?"_

_"It is only potent for a good few hours. There are ways to abate it, but I suggest you try to relieve it to get it over with. Or, you know," She smugly says, "You can have Vergil help you-"_

_"Anything but **that.** " Dante seethes, not wanting to tell her about their horrible, stupid little two (three?) day bet and what the wagers entitled. "I think I'll try to handle it myself then."_

_"Well... good luck with that."_

_Her responses are not helpful. Instead Dante grumbles, "I'm going to get some sleep and I'll think about what to do from here on."_

_"And? What about Vergil?"_

_The younger pauses, silently suspecting that Vergil was the one responsible for the entire mess and the way he's been affecting. Then an idea comes to his mind. It's a horrible idea and he knows Vergil heavily implied he will not be kind to Dante in return. But Dante knows one thing aside how to lose a betting game: he knows Vergil's buttons and he knows how to successfully press them. That, at least, he can get a victory of his own this way._

_"Screw whatever he has thought about for once." Dante perks in a thought. "I think I'll do something against him as payback."_

_"Hm? How so?"_

_"Let's just say I plan to nudge things a bit as payback."_

And here he is now... with Vergil's back turned on him and Dante silently wonders why, but he decides now is not the best time to try and wake his brother up. Instead, he carefully gets up from his side of the bed. He pauses to hear soft snoring from the couch and Dante fights a chuckle. _Oh Nero. What the hell did you have to deal with today without my help...?_

Quietly opening the door to the bathroom and peeling off his clothing before placing it in a neat pile at the counter, Dante manages to grab a spare towel before entering in, fully naked and shivering from the cool air that greeted him. Feeling goosepumps on his skin, he walks over to close the door and pad his way towards the shower, turning on the water to his preferred setting before stepping in.

He softly sighs, closing his eyes to allow the water to gently pelt his body, cooling him before he washes his hair. Yes, he knew it was counter-productive to take an actual shower compared to his frigid ice water dump earlier (never... again). But now that all eyes are closed and this is the only place to have privacy, Dante glances around once more before closing the shower door, encasing himself in to ensure that nobody will enter in.

_...I really hope I don't get caught, but just so I can... this better be worth waking up for._ He silently shuddering to the thought of being caught (despite his rational mind telling him this is going to be a bad idea, but what the hell, dig yourself a deeper hole why don't you!), yet he relishes in the thought of the thrill and-

_Okay, focus! Just try not to make a sound and everything... will go smooth. I hope._ Biting his lower lip, Dante breathes in and steadies himself. Leaning a bit forward while steadying himself with one hand, he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and bites back a moan when he pushes two fingers in his slicked entrance- a better start than what he did before.

And by before- because his body loves to betray him in so many ways today- Dante had actually fingered himself while the three were away in the privacy of the shower. It sated his burn for an actual, proper fuck for one time before it returns with a vengeance, silently wanting more of the real thing than just those of his imagination he had to deal with all today.

Shivering as he adds in a third finger to stretch him, Dante closes his eyes to imagine whatever he can to immense relief, trying to imagine whatever Vergil might do to him.

Whispering things to him that would make his body jolt, shivering with words that are painted with the dark, possessive tint as hands slowly trail down his body. Teeth baring on his skin to taste Dante's blood before his tongue laps and soothes every vicious love mark he makes. Hands pressing and making deep marks as his firm hands grip on the younger's waist, legs; nipping and marking Dante as if the other is his intended territory to mark all over. The dark, blue eyes blown wide with desire and the selfish feeling he has (that Dante knew Vergil still refuses to say, but he knows because the douchebag is too stubborn to say it first for whatever reason) before he tells Dante despite their differences, he will worship him in a different way, a way that only they know. And then he would-

" _Aah-!_ " The younger gasps, coming as he feels his untouched dick twitch, his three fingers deep in his ass and Dante shivers, despite the steam building in the shower. He barely registers the white streams of come that wash away from the water before he closes his eyes, pressing his head against the cool tiles to get his mind in shape. He hopes this is it- that he is out of this stupid heat that he's now in all because of a fucking love serum and a awful, stupid bet that Dante realized he was going to lose because there are some things stacked against him from the start.

He vaguely wonders how long has passed since he entered in, silently attempting to gather his energy. He doesn't register the bathroom door being opened, closing silently before someone approached the now steam-filled shower. By the time he realized that someone else was in the shower with him-

"I never thought," A familiar voice coarsely murmurs, "That you would actually do this without being caught."

_Oh **shit.**_ Dante stills, his relief frozen and body stiff. He gulps, barely tilting his head to see Vergil stare at him with a dark look on his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but-

"I didn't think you'd resort to play dirty for our little game, Verge." The younger hears himself say. "But spiking my soda with a love serum is a bit low. Don't you think?"

Yeah, he is... officially digging a deep grave and burying himself in it. He is one hundred percent screwed. Especially when he feels that stare intense with his gaze drawing towards the fingers and where they are in. Dante gulps, feeling the air tense between them and Vergil silently waiting for an explanation. The elder didn't answer his inquiry earlier, which cemented Dante's theory on what Vergil did to him earlier. But that's the farthest thing from his mind right now.

"So..." Dante pauses, "...does this mean-"

"You lost?" Vergil finishes. "As far as I know, you did."

_Like I needed to know that-_ His ears burn from recalling the other's words about masturbating earlier. "It wasn't exactly within perimeters of our **original** little bet, you know? I said I was going to try and see if I can hold out for however long we're here for the job."

The elder hums, narrowing his gaze to say something-

"There was nothing about touching myself in that bet."

That defeated some argument in Vergil's throat and he sighs, "To let you lose all patience at the last couple of hours by doing **this**..." Dante knew what he meant, trying not to react when he slips out his fingers and manages to wipe it off on his thigh. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting out so you can have your privacy?" And he's honestly not sure of what Vergil's motives are and he is not one to find out. That is, until the other's hands brush against his skin and Dante shivers at the gentle touch- before his eyes widen, seeing the other stare at him with a knowing glint. "No?"

"Not after seeing **that.** "

He just placed himself in a corner there then. Well, he can finally ask just to confirm whatever Trish told him earlier. "...Verge. That drink you gave me yesterday- did you slip in something to it?"

"Do you want me to fib and tell you I haven't?" The other lowly murmurs. "You should know by now I would get what I want."

"All because you're a complete spoiled asshole," Dante seethes, his face heating up. "You really wanted me to lose this bet from the start, didn't you?"

Vergil hums, his arms now winding around the other's shoulders and Dante groans, leaning against the touch as if he is completely touch-starved. "You relish in a little occasional dirty game, brother mine. And to answer something else, yes. You seem to be... really stubborn when it comes to wagers."

The younger huffs, a bit annoyed Vergil knew about that. Did someone tell him about Dante's losing streak? Oh well, he'll find out later on the who part. "Only because I want to break my losing streak on something I thought I can handle. Apparently not, looks like."

"If it makes you feel any better," Vergil murmurs, lips brushing against his temple in a silent apology. His older twin might be stubborn and not say those two words that will normally make Dante forgive him, but his actions say more than his words. (At times.) "I will say that you... might have a chance at winning our little wager, had it not been for whatever I did to you."

Well, he had a point there. Dante softly chuckles, not bringing himself to even stay mad at the other when he's trying to be apologetic. "Fine, fine. It's hard to stay mad at you for some things. Not when you've done worse." And Dante tilts his head, allowing the other to gain better access to nip his neck. "Though really, Verge? A love serum? And you asked **Trish** to get it for you without pissing her off?"

"A thought I had a few months back that I never played on," The other hums, "I nearly forgot about it until this wager of ours- and then I saw no other way to play on your well-timed patience when you didn't break on the job."

"You nearly did. **After**. Or when you bit me." Dante smirks, feeling lips press against his earlobes, then trail down to his neck. "So your bite..."

"A mere... test of how much the serum can have an effect."

"To you then-" No wonder Vergil acted the way he did.

"All I can imagine were the terrible, perverted ways I can do to further cement my claim on you. To you- on the other hand-" He feels the other's upward tilt as he feels the other's hands slowly trail down his abdomen, purposefully brushing circles on the other's hips. The younger shudders, swearing that the gentle touch sends shivers down his spine, most of his blood rushing down to his untouched, twitching cock. "Perhaps I underestimated how sensitive you truly are."

"No kidding." The mercenary barely chuckles, looking back at him. "It tilted in your favor, you spoiled asshole." He blinks when Vergil turns him so he can see the other intently staring at him with his back pressed against the wet, cool tiles. The other is getting soaked from the cool water, his hair still slicked despite its wet state. Yet Dante can still feel the warmth from the other, pressing close to him and he can't help but gasp out, "Well? You have something against that?"

"You aren't wrong." Ha! A bit of a triumph raises in him- and then Vergil growls, "But I know what I want."

"And what's that?" Dante grins, knowing very well what it is. "I already know what I want."

A dark chuckle escapes the other, arms pinning him to the wall. "Don't be ridiculous, brother mine. Are you trying my patience?"

"Then make me concede." The younger smirks and he hears a thinly concealed ire laugh escape the other. "Before I do things your way."

"You childish petulant brat." Vergil groans, slamming against the other's lips in a kiss. Dante meets him halfway as he cards through the other's short, wet hair to deepen it for a brief second before pulling away. A delighted smirk dances at his lips when he hears Vergil rasp, "And a tease..."

Dante grins, wanting to turn off the water just so they don't slip. As if he can read his mind, Vergil turns it off. And how he hears their labored breathing and trickling water dripping down the shower. "What are you going to do about it then?"

The response he got was another tug to a crashing kiss, one hand cupping the back of his head while Vergil's other hand grips on Dante's hips, forcing him back against the shower wall. He feels the other's hips shift, their hardness pressing against each other and Dante gasps, closing his eyes to let the sensations overwhelm him. It's like yesterday, only with the lack of restraint, clothing, and the timing is just **right**.

(He lost, but that's fine for him. He doesn't feel like the loser in this situation- there are other fights and bets he can throw at Vergil and have a chance at victory in.)

"Fuck..." He groans and Vergil takes it as a cue for him to pry away for a bit- before diving in again, lips latching onto his. Teeth softly nips at his lower lip, coaxing him to open and let him in further to have a taste of the unique sweetness that is Dante. "Mnnh- Verge..."

"What?" The other barely asks, staring at him when he releases from their kiss. "Do you want me to-?"

" _Please_." All patience slowly burns away and his body is wracked with every sensitive nerve. The burn in him intensifies to a delirious need and Dante nervously gulps, licking his lips with some anticipation, his heartbeat intensifying with every breath he makes. This will either end well... or crash badly like a train wreck. "I need _you_ \- more oh _God-_ "

"To what?" Vergil quietly asks, his eyes still pinned on him. Yet he can tell the restraint is straining in his voice, trying not to snap too- the hands that grip on his hips tighten and he can feel the other's erection intently press against his and Dante wants all of it. More. He wants whatever Vergil can give him- and Dante feels his heart beat faster. "I want to hear it."

Normally, this would be an issue and the younger would bite back, silently wondering if his brother does this on purpose. But that's not what he wants to do now. Not when he feels like he's about to burst, his body tingling with that want-

Dante swallows and he thinks Vergil watches his Adam's apple bob. "Please fuck me." He quietly begs. "I want you _now_."

Whatever else he was going to say got caught up in his throat when Vergil's voice comes out low, "You understand, then, what will happen later."

If it is in regards to that part regarding his twin, then Dante knew. "I think by then we're going to be in bed."

"As I figured; then why here?"

"You want a good look, don't you?" Dante lowly murmurs, amusement rolling in waves as he hears Vergil hiss in whatever throughs roam in his mind. "To see your perfect, large cock slide in me- I **want** it."

Dante smirks when his words hit Vergil, igniting something in the elder. Then he feels himself spin and Vergil pins him, this time his back facing the other's chest as blunt teeth bite at the sensitive part of his neck before breaking blood. Tongue swiftly laps the sanguine as Dante gasps, feeling the elder's hips shift and press against the cleft of his ass, nearing his entrance.

"You are horrible little brat for asking me this." He feels the other's voice growl. Dante promptly places his hands on the wall, knowing very well to steady himself. He hears a dark, low rumble of delirious want, feeling one of Vergil's hands trail from holding an iron-clad hold on his hips to trail down his ass, feeling the other's slicked entrance and Dante softly groans when he feels a fingertip swirl against his hole. "But you're **my** horrible, wicked brat."

Dante huffs, trying to laugh, but a please groan escapes when he feels two digits slip in, rough in his movements. "Verge-"

"Rough, like how you want it?" He hears the other hum and Dante gasps, feeling a third finger enter in, rough and rapid thrusts with his hand and the younger arches his head back, losing himself. He grips his own shaft to match the other's harsh movements, breaths shuddering as he feels that tension building up like last before, only better. But not like this- he definitely is not going to cum again before- he whimpers, feeling those cruel, talented hands crook and hit-

_Yeah_ , there, oh _YES-_

A shuddering moan escapes him, wanting to be released, but then the wicked, horrible douchebag has the **nerve** to pull out his fingers and-

"Don't you **dare** try to relieve yourself yet." Vergil's growl returns dark, lust dripping with every word. Dante isn't sure whether to be delighted or scared at his twin's silent threat. "Not yet, brother mine..." Searing lips gently bite his earlobe and Dante feels his body lost to the nerves that silently craved to be filled. "...I haven't had my chance yet."

"Then why don't you?" Dante barely has the chance to be smart when he feels the other's hard dick barely press against his entrance. His own restraint is burning like a candle nearing its end- he wants the other to fuck him. He needs the other- he wants the other to fuck him **badly-** he glances at the other and tries not to react to how Vergil is staring at him.

His normally brilliant blue eyes are dark, filled with every dark intention to claim and mark Dante as his in every way possible that he knows of. His hands tighten around Dante's hips- and the younger shivers, knowing very well it will leave a mark.

"I will **not** hold back." The malicious tone bears no mercy. "Two... days. Two days-" A sharp breath as Vergil presses closer, the tip of his dick slowly entering in the other and Dante gasps. "-brother mine, I only lose every fortitude of patience I have... when **you** are the only one who makes me this delirious."

The mercenary can only chuckle- barely- before a sharp cry escapes him, feeling the head of the other's cock inside him. "Fuuuuuck..."

"Relax..." Yet the other's strain in Vergil's voice tells him otherwise, something in him tightening as he nips Dante's neck. "You're **tight.** So... so **tight**."

"I'll try." Dante gasps, letting out a relief he has held out for a long time. "Fuck, Verge- don't keep me waiting-"

"As if I will." The chuckle turns into a ragged moan as Vergil slides in him bit by bit- and Dante can't help but cry in utter relief, not caring how much the other is in him. This just- felt **right.** He needed this, he's actually wanted this and fuck if he lost the damn, horrible bet of theirs. He breathes in deep, feeling Vergil slowly slide in and out- only stopping at the head before pressing in again, easing more and more with every movement. Despite his words of being rough, the elder is gentle in his thrusts, trying not to break the other.

It's making the other relieved, yet so frustrated at the pain-staking slow way-

"I don't want to hurt you, Dante." Vergil murmurs, a gentle kiss pressed on his back before a sharp bite makes its way through- and Dante moans, arching his back again. "Yet with you so... licentious like this..." His hips slowly moves, still not fully in, but to try and make the other relax with his length in him. Another bite from the other sends Dante's nerves on the edge again- he wants **more**.

"Fuck me, **please**." Dante whimpers, not caring how hard Vergil grips his hip to make him stay still, trying not to shift and get the other to go on deeper. "Just- do it- **breed me,** Verge- please _fuck me-_ "

The tongue stops in lapping his blood and Dante resists the urge to move his hips just to make the other move any faster. Then, with a low, subtle feral rumble that Dante picks up on through his lust-hazed mind, Vergil murmurs, "I will... not stop. Last warning for you- do you want me to fuck you **this** badly?"

"Vergil," Dante barely glances to see the other, shooting him a grin. "Remember the time we returned from Hell? And you asked me that same thing?"

He hears the elder sharply breathe. "I still have thoughts of that day clear in my mind."

"Yeah, then you know my answer then... right?"

Vergil stills-

"I love you, you stupid, fucking prick." Dante continues, barely holding his coherent self together with a strained, yet loving grin. "There's a good reason I waited for you." He shivers, still feeling the other's rigid cock in him, not bottoming out. And not... well, he knew of that other demonic biology Vergil possesses. (It's going to happen at some point tonight; he's just mentally preparing for it.) "And yeah- screw it, I think I can handle wearing lace." He barely chuckles, realizing in hindsight he was going to do it just to appease whatever perverted thoughts his older twin has with it. "Fuck the bet... you can have what you want."

_I sort of had the feeling I was going to lose this wager, anyway..._

He hears the sharp breath from the other- before a cruel, dark chuckle floats in Dante's ears. Then he hears the water being shut off- and Vergil growls, "So you fully concede to our terms to this?"

"What do you think?" A small spark of irritation comes in- and flies out with a startled, pleased cry when he feels Vergil grounds his dick, fully in him with a single thrust; he's completely filled.

" **Incredible...** " Vergil hoarsely groans, feeling relieved himself as one of his hands raise up to grasp and intertwin his hand and fingers around Dante's; the other still iron-clad on his hips to keep him still. He feels rough, wet lips bite his earlobe, leaving with a wet kiss and Dante groans, clenching around the other, not caring how wet he is. It feels good, _so_ right- he **wanted** this.

He's sure the other noticed too; especially when he feels the other pry his mouth away from biting him again, and Vergil grounds, "Brother mine- you greedy little brat-"

Dante gasps, closing his eyes as he feels an array of the biting, groping, and the punishing, rapid thrusts as he clenches around the other. It felt so rough, harsh, yet it feels so relieving to feel the other in him like **this.** He doesn't care if it messes him up, if the bites bruise him all over- he just wanted Vergil to properly debauch him well. "Fuck- _fuckAHH AH AH-_ "

"So good **-** " He hears Vergil groan before he chuckles, feeling lips tackle a part of his skin again. He isn't sure what the other is doing- probably seeing how stretched Dante's ass is, or how much of the other's hardened member is being swallowed in his tight, wet hole, and he hears Vergil moan, "Dante **-** you look- you have no **idea-** how much-" Another sharp breath before feeling the other slowly pull out and slams back in him and Dante moans, giving up on holding his relieved cry. "-all of this, **mine-** "

The other was about to balk back, but hearing the friction hit their skins, frenzied pleasure, and his crying mewls for more ( _Please MORE-)_ made Dante stop any coherent thoughts of stopping himself and the other. Those drive him insane- especially when he feels Vergil's hands draw away from his hips and gently grace on his jaw, silently demanding the other to lean his head back, exposing his neck; and he does, allowing Vergil to shudder a pleased moan as his lips tackle Dante's skin, marking it with harsh, red marks.

He barely opens his eyes before closing them shut, allowing his senses to be assaulted, driving him delirious and over the edge. "Fuck _FUCK Vergil I'm-"_

_"_ Not **yet."** Dante's mouth spills with a whimpering cry when he feels Vergil's hands move to grip his dick, not even when the younger tries in vain to move his hips, attempting to finish off. He can feel that hard, twitching dick buried in him, not moving at all, but Vergil growls with his remaining restraint in tact, "Not here. Do **not** come before I do."

Fuck, just when he thought he was getting there! He was to shoot back a growling threat to fuck him or else-

"I'm nearing my **limit** as well..." Vergil hisses and Dante's eyes widen, realizing what the other really meant. He feels the other pulling out and he prevents himself from whimpering at the loss. "Unless you **want** to sleep in this cramped space-"

"Bed." Was all Dante's incoherent mind manages to say, not caring how wet (or dry given that some time ago, Vergil did turn the shower off and Dante can feel his body slowly dry off from the water). "Fuck me in bed-"

"Fine decision." The other softly murmurs before Dante feels something dry and coarse over his own body, rapidly drying him and the other- when did Vergil get that- oh fuck it, he doesn't care anymore. Logic can screw itself over for once. Within a few seconds, he's greeted by cool bed sheets and finally turning his face over- wait, his eyes need to readjust to the darkened room. He feels hands grope his hips, stretching his ass cheeks a bit before feeling the slick, hardened cock nudge against his stretched entrance.

" _Please_ , Verge," Dante mumbles, feeling a bit humiliated for wanting this, but oh, his body **craves** for it. "I-"

-and he lets out a sharp, pleased cry when he feels Vergil's dick suddenly fill him to the hilt, the younger barely grasping on the sheets, clenching tight as he can to get that addictive, rigid hardness to stay out. Above him, he hears his twin softly swearing, probably feeling that tight, _wet velvet_ heat before leaning down, his hands now trailing to grab the other's hips in a better attempt to stay still.

For a minute, they both don't move. Their ragged breathing was all he can hear, even as he feels his body being wracked with pleasure, trying not to move yet wanting Vergil to **so bad-**

A slow pull before a harsh snap to his hips causes Dante to cry out, seeing white in his vision.

"I love you, brother mine..." He hears the other's soft whisper at his ear, a gentle kiss greeting his neck. "Let me have you like this."

Dante was about to turn his head around and say similar things in sentiment before Vergil thrusts in him with a rapid, cruel pace. Dante gasps, resisting the urge to cry out in an effort to try and **not** disturb anyone else who shares the same wall and floor as them. It's rough, harsh... and he loves it. (Only Vergil can make him like this.)

"Deeper-" Dante softly moans and he knows Vergil can hear him loud and clear through the night. " _Please-"_

He isn't sure he heard what Vergil said in return, but he got his wish as he feels the other's dick driving in him further. Teeth continue to scrape against his back, marking him all over as Dante shivers, gasping and clenching on the bedsheets in a harried, desperate attempt to feel something over his assaulted senses. He feels his own untouched dick, hanging heavy between his legs and fuck **it** , he needs to get off himself as he feels the other's hands grip and make welts on his skin, his hips not stopping in their relentless movements.

Then he feels one of the hands pry off and wrap around his hand making Dante cry out in absolute relief before feeling Vergil's body lean against his, propping himself with both hands, fingers lacing around Dante's. The younger moans, feeling the other deeper in than usual, feeling the other's body drape over him, smelling the other's scent as he allows the other to overtake him.

"Mine-" Vergil's voice is low, raw and breathless. " **My** Dante-"

"Fuck, I'm all **yours-** " He's known it from the start; he allows Vergil to bite his throat again, his tongue soothing over the sharp bites. "Always- _ah-!_ Will be- still-"

He can feel Vergil wear that low, pleased smirk against his skin. Dante takes himself in hand to match with the harsh thrusts the other gives him. "Admit it... you **love** it when I do this-" Dante's back arches when he feels the other's dick drive deep in him, relentless in his movements. "-you **love** it when I go rough on you-"

"K _eep **going**_ **-** " Dante pleads, his voice hitching with spinning desire. " _Yes YES-"_ His gasps are high when he feels those nerves being hit now assaulting him with pleasure. " _There oh **Yes Vergil-** " _He continues to jerk himself with the other's movements, hearing the other's growling moans that equate to Dante's own name. And when his hand tightens around Dante's, telling him he'll never let go, he's still here, he'll be with Dante forever, they're **together** , _you're **mine, mine, MINE**_ -

The younger gasps, the electric jolts of pleasure exploding and Dante gasps, feeling himself cum over the sheets, his hand, his skin and god knows where else- and he feels Vergil's hoarse groan, his hips still thrusting and Dante groans, his nerves overwhelmed and pleased with the assault before feeling the other's dick twitching deep in him. He faintly hears Vergil frantically growling about something- he isn't sure what- but Dante pushes back against the other to let the other fuck him through his orgasm. He lets out a breathless gasp, feeling the other's hips press in him deep as he feels something hot and wet fill him- and Dante softly groans, not caring if his brother makes a mess this time. He can feel the other's dick swell and knot, but Dante is not complaining as he gently tugs the other's arms just so he can feel the other's arms around him. He's used to this... he can feel that knot staying put, retaining Vergil's release in him. He shivers, silently wondering if Vergil's kinks also involve seeing the mess between his legs... or seeing this sight in the mirror that Dante keeps in the room.

And he can feel that itch fading away, finally satisfied. Dante lets out a soft chuckle, earning the other's inquiring sound. "...brother?"

"I'm feeling ten times better now." Dante murmurs, feeling very boneless and like a heap of putty. They would normally go for a few more, but tonight isn't the time for it. The effect is worn off, but it was worth it all. He presses a kiss to Vergil's arm and that made some relieved sigh escape from him. "I don't even care if we sleep like this."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Vergil quietly asks, his free hand trailing Dante's side.

"Not when we've done it several times before." The mercenary chuckles, silently knowing his twin is somewhat panicking about not being able to pull out. Gotta love that demon biology bullshit in times like this... He just knows the amount that will come out- this will feel so messy in the morning. "'m feeling sleepy..."

"I'm glad." He feels the other press against him before Vergil murmurs, "...you still lost our bet."

Dante would have felt more annoyed if he was more coherent and not basking in the tender moment the two are in. Instead, he takes Vergil's victory as a somewhat win; he got what he wanted- and so did Vergil. "Fuck it. Just make sure it fits me well." The mercenary murmurs, tilting his head a bit to see the smug smirk on his older twin's face. "Be very glad I'm okay with your horrible little idea, Verge."

"It was **your** idea to start off, brother mine." The elder softly chuckles, burying his head in the back of Dante's neck. "I'm going to enjoy this... and what comes with it."

"Shut up." The mercenary mumbles, yet he can't help but grin at the idea before finally drifting off to blissful sleep and silence.

(On the couch, Nero finally creaks his eyes open, his headphones lopsided and barely covering his ears as he silently wants for the idiot duo to sleep. And when he hears nothing for a good ten minutes, the young man groans, burying his face in the extra pillows with the mortification seeping in that he has heard **both** of them copulate in the same room he is in. What the hell! Can't he ask for some level of decency for once!?

He's going to murder Dante **and** Vergil tomorrow for scarring him!

...after he tells the women the results of their little bet. And advice on how to better deal with two grown-up morons who can't keep their pants down in the same room with each other. Pricks.)

* * *

Dante is certain of two things.

The first thing: as a kid, he hated waking up early. He knew this because it would be Vergil who would force him out of bed by throwing his covers off or his Mom would show up and gently rouse him awake by promising him chocolate chip pancakes.

Now that he's asserted responsibilities as a mercenary/hunter, waking up early is proving to be an absolute blessing at times; especially when it comes to a watch and it's Dante's turn. And he loves the sunlight too much. There is nothing better than to see the light illuminate in the world and all of that flowery crap that Lady and Trish make fun of him for.

But the second thing- which he's been noticing more frequently when they got intimate- is that Vergil is the one sleeping in and not letting Dante budge unless the mercenary makes him get up and do something. It's even more obvious after a night of love-making that he loves to bask in touching Dante's body. Not that Dante would mind, but...

...there's a phone ringing and it's waking him up.

Vergil's arms are loose around his waist. Which was fine. Then Dante moves to answer the welcome call he should have told them to stop because today is their check out day, and he hears a dissatisfied groan. "'ello...?"

"This is your welcome call, Mister Dante." The receptionist chirped. "Would you like anything?"

...as much as he hates to this, this is one of these days he must wake him up with some effort.

"No thanks, just the usual before we check out." The mercenary responds, hanging up after hearing the nurse thanking him. Then he sighs, feeling Vergil tug him back in and bury his head against his neck. "Wake up, Vergil... I'm sure the breakfast bar is up and ready."

"Don't care." Vergil mumbles, tightening his arms. "Stay in here for longer..."

"I would, but come on, get up." Dante grumbles, gently swatting the other's arms off. He hears a soft, irritated grunt, making Dante face the other and mutter, "I love you and all, but we have to check out today, so I think packing up our stuff is in order."

He hears the other groan. "Fine." The elder mutters, waking up with a cranky blearily stare in his eyes and Dante heaves in relief, about to get up when he feels Vergil grabs him, presses his lips against his and all of his ire fades away to a satisfied smirk. " **Now** I feel better."

"Shut up and get dressed." Dante chuckles, a delighted smile on him as Vergil gets up. "And- uh, morning breath? Really?"

"Not that you had any complaints before." Eyes slowly roam over Dante's naked form, taking in the many love and bite marks that cover him. Dante knew the bed sheets are a complete mess, but that was inevitable. (He'll sneak in a tip for the poor housekeeper who has to deal with this mess later.) "The same for your... state."

"Oh come **on**." The mercenary rolls his eyes to rummage through his luggage for suitable clothing slightly wincing at his aching ass. Yeah, he's going to feel that, even when they're going to drive on the way back. And for the fact he knew- okay, he's going to take a shower to wash the mess off. "I think the kid's still asleep, so do you want to wake him?"

"He can do it on his own accord." Vergil stretches himself- before he glances to Dante with a thought. "...do you want some help in the shower?"

"Really? Again?" Dante chuckles, daring Vergil with his best 'come hither' look. "Well... guess who's going to be lucky today." He resists to laugh out loud when the other is next to him, his body against his again and feeling one of his arms around him. "Maybe we can get a quick round in for the road."

"I'm more than happy to oblige." Then the elder lowers his voice, "... **two** rounds."

"Horny prick." Yet Dante wraps his arms around the other to lure him in, licking his lips when he feels Vergil's hands on his skin again. "Wash my hair and you got a deal."

Vergil lowly chuckles, already groping the other's ass. "You drive a hard bargain, brother mine."

"Hey, you like when I **beg** for it." The mercenary heatedly murmurs close to the other's ear, purposefully shifting his hips to make the other growl, tightening his hold. He smirks, yet silently taking in an apology to Nero should the kid wake up to hear... strange noises in the bathroom.

Oh well, the water should get rid of any evidence, right?

* * *

The three of them managed to get out of the room, luggage packed and all (successfully hiding whatever Devil Arms in the bags) and Vergil, being the diplomatic one, offers to handle the entire check-out part while Nero waits for Nico to start their ride home.

Dante finds the young man nearly sleepy while he has a cup-holder for four coffee (the cafe here is too damn pricey, in Dante's opinion... but hey, they need the buzz. And the cashier spelled their name correctly!). "Hey, you okay there, kid?"

Nero's eye twitches, barely peeking through his hands to stare at Dante. "Uh huh. I'm just tired."

The mercenary sighs, a worried look on his face as he gentle ruffles Nero's hair. The young man grunts, barely mumbling something before he glances up to see Dante's concern. "Do you want to rest on the way back? You can sleep while I sit at the passenger’s seat."

"No no... I think I'll handle her. I'll crash when I get back home." Nero mumbles, taking the coffee. "Thanks. With milk and sugar?"

"Like how Kyrie told me you like yours, kid." The mercenary laughs at the scowling blush that appears on his face. "I honestly think you're being spoiled, kid. Kyrie's doing a lot while you and Nico are gone to these jobs."

The Devil Buster's lips twitch to a fond smile; the mercenary silently suspects that he misses Kyrie for the last three to four days they are here. "I know. I told her that yesterday that all I want to do is to rest. ...I miss her so much."

"Heh, homesick, are you?" Dante gently teases him. "I suspect Kyrie misses you too."

"Hm." Nero hums, sipping on his coffee as Dante gently places the cup tray down, grabbing his own. "Say, Dante."

"Yeah?"

"You and Vergil are close, right?"

"Well- yeah." Dante drinks a sip of his caramel latte. "Ever since we got back from the Underworld. He's getting a bit better at talking to people. At least he isn't power-thirsty anymore."

"No, but," Nero stares up at the mercenary, "When I mean by close- for you both- I meant... **very** close."

"As in how close?" A part of him silently dreads in what direction Nero is going to ask- and nearly spits out his drink when he sees Nero twist two of his fingers together with a deadpan stare. "Kid- what-"

"You both are loud." Nero flatly responds. "I can hear you both last night while I was sleeping."

_Daaaaaaaamn iiiit!! He heard us both!?_ Dante's ears burn from embarrassment and mortification, mouth slightly open before he mutters, "...how loud...?"

"Not loud to bother the people next door, but-" Nero casually turns to sip his coffee, "-enough for me to get the idea what you two are now." He stares at Dante and the other grows worried, silently wondering if this means- "I mean... I get it. You both aren't exactly human, and I guess it's normal for demons. Even though to be fair, Vergil would rather be around you than anyone else. Especially since you both know each other pretty well."

The only thing that escapes from the stunned Dante's mouth is silence, slowly finding the space to sit as Nero scoots the coffee tray towards him. He also took Dante's coffee before he can spill it. "Are you okay, Dante?"

"...kid," Dante starts, still shocked. "I thought you would be-"

"Horrified? Disgusted?"

The mercenary slowly nods.

Nero sighs, looking back at him with a wary stare. "C'mon. Really?"

"You were raised in a church!" Despite it being a crazy cult, but still-

“So? C'mon, Dante, you should know me by now. Nico told me about demon culture and the mating deal. Knowing you and Vergil- you both best fit each other." The young man's lips twitch to a small, relieved smile. "I know, Dante. But I also know how not to quickly judge others. Kyrie taught me that. And she still loves me, even if I have the blood of Sparda and I have a shithead for a Dad. And..." He grins, "Trish, Lady, and Morrison told me about your life and the shits you dealt with."

Well. **That** explains it. Dante's shoulders deflate from their tension, still stunned. "...oh."

"And they told me," Nero grins, a bit vicious, "That they suspected you and Vergil have an intimate thing with each other." He laughs as Dante stiffens, silently groaning when he slaps his red face with his hand. "Trish told me they had a bet on it-"

"All **three** of them!?" That sounded a bit higher than usual. _Those traitors! What the- they knew and they didn't have the gall to tell me!?_ "What the fuck! Since when!?"

"Since... I dunno, you have to ask them. I'm not going to help you there." Nero chuckles before patting Dante's back. "Hey, at least Deadbeat Dad makes you happy. Though if he does anything that breaks you again-" His smile whiplashes to a stern concern, "I'm going to be **delighted** to punch him."

This, Dante admits, was the last thing he hears from Nero's mouth, but from the way he says it makes the older man reassured in that tiny, part of him. Nero accepts them in this part, but- "Wait, so, you're going to beat up your Dad if I get upset??" He echoes, confused and baffled to hear this from him. "Kid, you know he was going easy on you."

"So were you back in Fortuna!" Nero shoots back. "But seriously, I'll beat Vergil up if he makes you upset and leaves you."

The mercenary's eyes widen before he closes his eyes, lowering his hands from his face with a small, relieved grin-

"I highly doubt that."

Both Nero and Dante turn around to see Vergil. He looms behind them, glaring at his son with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hey, look who finally came around." Nero's crankiness shows through and Dante silently groans at the possible argument/fight on the ride home. _God no._ "You heard what I said about Dante."

Vergil smirks back with a malicious air about him. "As if I will let you do that; I will **not** leave what's mine again." His hand lowers to grip Dante's shoulder- where Nero's hand was not to long ago- and squeezes it. Dante rolls his eyes at this and places his hand on top, surprising the other.

"Not to get in the middle of this-" Dante immediately says, silently sensing the elder's irritation spike with Nero smirking that Dante had to save him from being murdered in public. That is not a pretty sight for anyone to see. "But I guess the check out process went smooth?"

"All paid for by our client himself." The elder grumbles, glancing down at Dante's hand. "Where is Nicoletta?"

"Probably... here, already." Nero groans, grabbing his cup and taking the tray, handing Dante what he suspects is Vergil's coffee. "Let me check on her and make sure she doesn't destroy any vehicles on the road..." Then he glances back at Vergil with a flat, "Treat Dante right. I do have every right to thrash you like I did back at the Qliploth."

Vergil glares back at Nero before turning back to Dante, seeing his twin stand up to hand him his coffee cup. "I take it that Nero knows, then?"

"Of us? Yeah."

"And?" The underlying threat is present in Vergil's voice, but Dante pretends not to know. He grabs the luggage and bags- the coffee cup with his latte in the other as they went to the entrance to follow Nero.

"I think everything will turn out fine." Dante's smile comes out relieved of stress and worry. "You know, your words to your kid are not subtle. Especially since you told him you'd rather suffer with me than seeking out another."

"All because I got what I wanted." The elder finishes, his ire disappearing before he smirks. "Perhaps he knew prior to now, brother."

"...Yeah, he did." And Dante's blush returns, " **And** he heard us."

Vergil stiffens, staring at the younger, his mouth slightly parted- before he starts laughing, baffling Dante and those who are either entering in or leaving the hotel. More to Dante than anyone else (they just find Vergil cackling like an evil villain odd). _What are **you** laughing about!? The kid could have called the police or something! Or worse- _"Did he now?"

"Stop laughing!" His face grows darker, hotter as events from last night plays in his mind- only with the additional thought that Nero **heard it all**. "The kid's scarred thanks to you-"

"But I wasn't the greedy one between both of us." Vergil's faux innocence drips in before he dips to the other's ear to lowly murmur, "You were the one **moaning** loud, brother mine."

Dante nearly crushes the paper cup in his hands, if not for the fact that it was hot, expensive, sweet coffee that he paid for (along with three other cups). Instead Dante seethes, "Verge-"

"I believe I have some... work to do when I get back." His evil twin smirks, curling his free hand around Dante's waist.

"What work?" The mercenary scowls, glaring at him. "We just completed a job, you fucking jackass-"

"Oh, it's not along the lines of our usual line of work. It's one that involves an effort to make you suppress your loud voice. Perhaps finding better uses for that mouth of yours." Dante tries to suppress the shivers Vergil's tone sends through him. "Am I wrong on how loud you are?"

Dante silently groans, his words hitting him back like paper airplanes sent his way and hitting his head with precision. "Verge- you-"

"Hey, if you two are done!" They turn to see Nero shout from the passenger’s side and a manically grinning Nico greeting them; and the mercenary suspects Nero told her. Or someone did. He's not sure at this point, but fine. That's fine. Really. ~~He will deal with the ladies and Morrison when they get back.~~ "We'd both like to go!?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming..." Dante huffs, entering in the trailer with Vergil following him- the elder shutting the door behind them. But his ears still burn, now realizing that his closest allies know- Nero included. Even when he sits and gets adjusted to his seat, his aching ass reminds Dante that this ride is going to be a rough one. He closes his eyes as he hears the trailer moving, Nico and Nero quietly talking about something while turning the morning radio on. He feels his lips tilt to a gentle smile when one of Vergil's hand grabs his hand and holds it-

"I forgot to mention." He hears Vergil's low, smug whisper at his ear and Dante tries not to react, trying to savor this peaceful moment. "You lost our own little bet."

"You said it multiple times, you prick. And?"

"You know what this means, don't you?" He feels Vergil thread his hand through his hair, feeling that victorious smirk against his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Verge." Dante grumbles, feeling a bit irritated all of the sudden. "Don't have to remind me what my end of the bet is." He pretends to ignore the fond, soft chuckle before feeling Vergil kiss his knuckles. "I'm never betting against you for something like this again. Ever."

"Not even when I ask you nicely?" The elder asks, tightening his hold on the younger's hand.

The mercenary closes his eyes again, humming, "Nope. Never."

"Not when I do this?" He feels the other turn him before-

"Oh for- fuck's sake!" Nero's voice bursts through and Dante opens his eyes, realizing that the kid is staring at them, looking extremely miffed. "Can't you both wait **until** you idiots get home and a room!?"

"Aw, c'mon, Nero! Loosen up! Even Kyrie might enjoy this!" Nico cackles, grinning to the horrified duo. "Nah, forget the kid! Carry on- we both won't look!"

"You are crazy, I swear to-" He hears Nero sputters, "And Kyrie **knows!?** "

"Yeah! She guessed on her own and she also-"

"How- I'm calling her and **look at the ROAD-** "

The twins fell silent for a good second, staring at each other; one astonished, the other mortified. Then-

"...so they all knew?" Vergil plainly states. "My son, his mechanic, and his mate?"

"Yup." Dante mumbles, feeling red in the face again. "I will **gladly** let you cook if you manage to find a way to-" He balks, hearing Vergil chuckle. "The hell, Verge!? You aren't-"

"Let them judge us, but it sounds as they are accepting of our current intimacy." The elder murmurs, arms latching around Dante's waist before burying his head in the crook of the other's neck. "Calm yourself; you will have plenty of chances to get your revenge."

_He sounds... relieved,_ The younger notes before he scoffs, his cheeks feeling warm. "I think I'll just tell Kyrie about the gift Nero bought for her and the kids. And then I'll make fun of him before taking him down on a fight." He hears the other's petulant sigh and Dante looks up and grins, gently patting his arms. "You and I can have our own skirmish later, you possessive prick. I know what's going through that head of yours."

"I'll be fine this time." Vergil's tone calms down and Dante silently thinks of that as a good thing- "With a condition."

_Oh... oh no._ Dante warily stares at him, that dreading feeling returns to him again. But he also got reminded that he lost a bet against his brother, so he says, "Lay it on me, what is it...?"

"I realized that I wasn't... **specific** enough for my part of the bet." Vergil starts and the mercenary holds his groaning, allowing him to continue. "When I said lace, I was not thinking of something ridiculous."

"...and what do you mean by that...?"

Vergil smirks.

Then he whispers it- and Dante's face heats up down to his neck, trying not to react. Instead he sputters, "You- insufferable, piece of-"

"You don't seem to be in arguing mood, brother." The elder hums, satisfied with what he requested. "So, will you agree to that bit?"

Dante closes his eyes, deciding it wasn't even worth a fight over at all. "Fine. Fiiine, you'll get your damn show... damn spoiled asshole, you get what you want in the end anyway." But that doesn't stop his smile from appearing, silently content with this outcome.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, do NOT take showers with cold water and ice. (Dante did it because he's a complete dumbass and doesn't know any better.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand we're there! Thank you all- I'm glad you enjoyed this silly little bet!

_"_ This... feels weird."

Vergil glances at Dante, who is looks a bit uncomfortable in his current position. Though where they are is a rather different story... He softly scoffs, an amused smirk appearing at the way Dante is scowling at his current, sharper attire. "I hope you are referring to your current clothing style and not about this."

"If you mean by that we basically agreed to be bait for whatever demon shows up in this gala- again-" The mercenary's last word was muttered and Vergil wonders if he can pry into that later on his own time. "-then I'm too used to that. You know what I'm talking about-" His normally jovial eyes have a sheen of a glare aimed at him. "And no, you dipshit, I'm **not** talking about-"

"Your different attire?" The elder hums, silently swearing to purchase more clothing like this for Dante. He smugly smirks at the way his twin sputters, his face blooming a lovely shade of red. "I admit, when you received this invite, I was not expecting for you to look like this."

"Dipshit, you saw what I look like in the mirror." Dante lowly seethe and it makes Vergil smirk, feeling his own blood rush with delight at how flustered his younger twin is. "Or did you suddenly forget?"

"Oh, no, I didn't forget." The elder murmurs before he whispers to his brother's ears only, "But I will be reminded of my own **reward** when we get back. You didn't try to attempt and take it off, did you?"

Dante's eyes narrow, "You don't know what I have on beneath this."

"Yet I can try to imagine what's making you feel so uncomfortable."

Dante's blush grew darker, pulling away with a scowl. "As **if** you can- do you have **any** idea how complicated as **hell** it was to put it on!? The suit looks tame compared to-"

"Your other outfits I've seen in your closet?" Vergil cuts in, silently wondering what Dante was thinking with his black stir-up like pants and boots. I wonder the same thing. In fact," He glances around to see if anyone dares to watch them- then turns back when nobody else is staring at them or observing them. _As it should be left like that._ "A part of me wants to have a talk about your... flamboyant style. Perhaps, for your own sake, you can tame it."

His younger twin scoffs, taking a drink from his beverage (some sort of weak mixed drink, Vergil overheard. Coke and whiskey, over ice). "Okay, ha ha ha no. I like my style, you can keep yours. I'm not used to... this."

 _Even the time you wore no shirt and ran around in public?_ Vergil resists to bite back, his draconic selfishness returning to recall nineteen-year-old Dante with his lack of style.

Oh, how he wanted to smack his younger self and tell him to actually do something instead of making the mistakes that nearly broke Dante. Perhaps he should tell that young twat to claim what's rightfully his because it was literally right in front of him the entire time. Most of his actions were around trying to get Dante close and with him again; it's only now did hindsight return to swiftly kick Vergil in the head, and the elder wants to undo whatever destroyed his brother, even if it means taking Dante with him from now on.

But he doesn't say all of that- he's already said it to Dante once. After they returned from the Underworld, drunken with relief before somber seriousness makes way for a deep talk that has been very overdue.

And Dante, he learned has been through more that makes Vergil silently swear he’ll do better. He’ll be better for his twin.

But he doesn’t say it. Instead, he steps closer to ask, "And if I tell you that your looks accentuate better with this style, would you concede in accepting more articles of clothing like this?"

"Maybe. If they fit me well." The mercenary huffs and Vergil hums, allowing his hand to sneak under Dante's black suit jacket. "If you haven't seen what I wore when I took down-" His body stiffens as Vergil slowly runs his hand down, feeling the more intimate wear beneath the black suit ensemble and red dress shirt. "...Verge. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting an idea- you never told me what ensemble you bought." Oh he knows what he's doing. And he doesn't care if Dante tells him to stop. "Try to stop me, brother mine. I'll make the night worse for you should you attempt anything."

The clamped-up ire exudes from his twin and Dante sharply grins, his eyes meeting Vergil's. "Hm, really... you know that's cheating."

"So?" Not that Vergil cared.

"Trying to feel what I'm wearing."

"But it isn't when I'm not looking at your outfit." Vergil smirks at Dante's fluster. "Your own personality is enough to attract attention."

"Maybe I want to talk to them back if they do approach me." His twin knows how to press his buttons. Vergil refuses to admit it's working.

"Relating to the job is fine. But should someone else try to pique your interest-" His hand dips down to trail the edge of Dante's pants. "Or capturing the interest of these people-" And it leaves there to trail Dante's clothed butt- "Let alone... trying to take you home with them-" -and Dante makes a choking sound as Vergil's hand trails down to the derriere, feeling a hint of something beneath his suit. "You know the type of person I am."

"You and your fucking silver tongue." Dante seethes and Vergil chuckles, hearing a muffled yelp escape the mercenary when his hand gropes Dante's fine ass and he silently noted the interesting lack of something covering there. "You- _shit-_ Stop that or-"

"Or what?" Vergil lowly murmurs and Dante turns to glare at him-

"Hey, if you both are done flirting with each other!" The teasing lit in Trish's voice cues them to snap back to their predicament. Mary (or Lady, as Dante prefers to call her as such) smirks ruefully at his twin and Vergil's playful mood sours a bit. "Maybe we can get back to the job and tell what we know?"

Ah, right, the real reason they are in such lavish surroundings. Vergil frowns, glancing at the women. He does **not** like the teasing grin both of them wear, but he decides to stay silent as he subtly shifts his hand to clutch at Dante's waist.

"Right! Er," Dante clears his throat as he tries to sound presentable, straightening out his pants. "We didn't find anything on our end."

"Hm, you both too, huh?" Mary glances around before muttering, "Do you think it's someone like King again? Like that demon won't appear until we do something to instigate it in some sort of game?"

"King?" Vergil echoes, staring at his brother and Dante groans, being reminded of an unsavory event that piques his curiosity further. He has heard of this demon (Among many others), and somehow, it involves his younger twin. "A past job?"

"A demon that loves to see people suffer when they gamble- and yeah, betting's involved too." The mercenary scowls, hearing Mary's soft snickers. "I'll spare you the long details, Verge. But if it's like that demon..." His face morphs to a baleful balk, seeing the gunswoman smirk grow. "No. Really, Lady? You actually got me to another poker game?"

 _Did she now...?_ Vergil's eyes narrow and Trish barely swats him, making him glare at her.

"I think the poker game starts in about- what? Twenty minutes?" Mary grins and Dante stares at her, mortified. "You might get over there- don't worry, we're coming too. Most of these people in this floor aren't that demon's targets, anyway."

"But the ones in the room are?" Dante warily asks.

"Bingo." Mary nods. "You know what to expect from here."

"Thanks. Leave me to be demon bait. Again." Dante hums before glancing at Vergil with a flat, "And nothing funny from your end. The last thing I honestly need right now are more questions on what you’re up to."

"Fine." Vergil pauses before they started to follow the women to where he suspects is a separate area for the poker game- and he decides to ask, "The last time you said this happened- did the demon do anything that warrants our weapons?" Mary and Dante glance at each other, uncertainty crossing them- and Vergil sighs. He silently suspects it does- and he has a feeling Dante hid his twin pistols in his suit jacket. "Never mind."

"Supposing that we do have some semblance of weapons on us," Trish hums, her hand gracing her own hips to signal she has her own set of pistols hidden, "Do you really think it'll come to it, Dante?"

"Nah. I don't think so." The mercenary waves his hand with an uncomfortable grimace. "In fact, I **hope** we don't have to fight anything tonight. If we're lucky- which I highly doubt-" The last part was said under his breath, yet Vergil caught it. "We'll have to seal the demon back up. If we're not- God, I haven't even thought that far yet, and we're not in the room!"

"Well, we'll just have to find out, don't we?" Mary clicks her tongue and she glances to Vergil. "Any thoughts on how to handle whatever demon comes out way?"

He arches an eyebrow. "Not until we get a good idea of which type we're dealing with."

"You're not- oh whatever, let him do this thing." Dante huffs and Trish laughs while Mary clicks her tongue, shaking her head. "C'mon, if we still want a good seat at the table. Unless," He grins at Trish, " **You** want to take my place and-"

"Oh no, you're the one every demon wants to kill." The blonde demon grins. "I think you're the best man for the job. Don't you think, Vergil?"

The elder just settles on his trademark response: silence and just tilting his head back with a silent dare to make him answer, knowing Dante is not pleased with this answer at all. _What do you think, brother mine?_

"Jackass." His younger brother seethes and this sends Mary laughing this time. "Just watch, something will happen tonight. That'll be the better payback for all of this."

A ripple of amusement sends through him as they enter in the private room filled with eager guests who want to play several rounds of poker, drink booze, and relish in the thrill of a worthless gamble. "We shall see."

(He'll have to soothe that flaming anger Dante has much later- in a different way. Just as long as things tonight do not turn into a chaotic mess...)

* * *

It was exactly as Dante predicted: something did happen and of course, it had to involve some level of chaos.

Well. It’s… to be expected.

Vergil was not exactly relieved about the demon that decided to intrude in this game: possession? Really? He wonders what lows some demons would go through just to sate their own delirious needs for power; what he has done does not stoop to their level-

"Oh **damn it**! What the-!?" Dante curses as he inspects his suit jacket. There is an obvious stain of a drink all over his twin's suit- even parts of his shirt that soaked through. "I am really hoping that's water-"

"Really? At a place like this?" Mary tries not to laugh as Vergil glances to see how his twin is. "I think you knocked over someone drinking vodka on the rocks and it landed on your wear. I can't imagine someone ordering water here... it’s not that bad.” She pauses, looking at the stain and she hisses, “Yeesh. I take that back. What are you going to do about your suit?"

"I don't know-" The younger keeps scrubbing it off with whatever napkin he can find just to dab off the stain. "This suit was expensive, damn it- ugh, forget it, I'll have to take it off when I get back and find a good cleaners-" He softly curses, not noticing Vergil walk over to him. "-shit, this entire suit cleaning is an nightmare..." Then he looks up at the other when Vergil kneels down. "Hey. How the hell did **you** not get anything on your suit?"

Vergil smirks and he can tell that made his twin more ire than typical. "You know how. Do you need help with your agility sometime soon?"

Dante glares at him, his bite evident in his voice. "Show-off. If you want to foot the entire cleaning bill that I'm going to take this suit in, then sure, go ahead."

 _And I'll get you a new one while I'm at it._ The elder takes a mental note to himself, looking around the disarrayed place, knowing that the demon is sealed away for good. And the fight made Dante look uncomfortable, so he has something else to attend to as well. "Is everything else settled?"

"Regarding our client and what we did? It's settled." Trish casually walks up to them, nodding at them. "Everything's good to go, if you want to leave for the night-"

"Wait, should I call Morrison?" Dante suddenly asks, finally giving up on mopping up the wet stain on his suit. "And tell that client that the demon is no longer around-"

"I'll take care of it!" Mary calls out, leaning down to look over one of the people who got knocked out from whatever spell the demon tried to get them under. "And if it worried you, Dante, everyone here is alive. It's just whatever that demon did to hypnotize them did a good number on their mind. Physically- well, only what we saw with the injuries. But nobody's dead."

"Good." There's a slow, itching burn that accompanies a slight twist in his gut when he sees Dante's relieved smile- but it's not for him. "I know I wasn't concerned about it at first, but you know-"

"You're worried about the aftermath?"

Dante nods, sounding relieved. "And that undercover cop who was there... do you think you babes can help him too? I don't think he wasn't expecting the demon to show up. I think he was just looking for evidence of illegal gambling."

Vergil glares at Dante, silently recalling that there was a man his brother was talking to through most of the game. He would have pulled Dante off if it wasn't for the fact that they were on the lookout for the demon- and Trish stamping on his foot to make Vergil stay still and **don't murder anyone** just because Dante is being friendly to a stranger.

Mary chuckles as Trish glances down at one of the men who laid on the ground. "Don't worry, Dante." The blonde demon smiles. "We'll help him out too. Being the friendly person tonight, aren't we?"

"Just... trying to help." The mercenary sheepishly mumbles, looking embarrassed. "He's a kind guy, don't get me wrong. I’m not in the mood to have the men in blue show up and find out what we’re up to these days."

 _...right._ Seething, jealous thoughts run through Vergil's mind as he grabs Dante's arm to lift him up, causing the other to look up at him in mild bafflement. "We're heading off first, if there is nothing else here."

"By all means. I think I called Morrison to let him know Trish and I need a ride home." Mary waves them off, an entertained smirk appearing on her lips. "Have fun, boys."

Dante sputters from his end, but Vergil didn't care. He is not sure whether to consider this a good or bad thing that Mary sounds rather amused about this, especially since he immediately summons Yamato and makes a way back. He didn't care whether this was cheating from Dante's viewpoint, but he wants to get home as soon as possible.

"Whoa, whoa, Verge!?" He hears Dante yelp, even as he closes the portal behind him. They're back at their home- in ~~their~~ Dante's messy room. Good. No prying eyes that will intrude on them. "What the hell, Ver-"

He yelps when Vergil pulls him by his silver tie, pulling the other close- and now Dante fell silent, surprised by this bit of rashness. He was about to ask, eyes widened before Vergil leans in, his lips meeting the others in an eager, crashing kiss. He hears the younger softly gasp before giving him, his hands now clutching on Vergil's suit jacket and the elder suddenly feels suffocated in his clothes, now wanting to feel Dante’s skin against his own.

And, already from the way Dante reciprocates, he's thinking the same thing.

"Fuck it." Dante mumbles and Vergil coarsely chuckles, taking off his suit jacket before removing his own shirt. " _Fuck_ I was getting uncomfortable if I have to move around much longer-"

"For what reason do you have to say that?" Vergil murmurs, his interest piquing to see Dante unbuckle his belt and undo his tie. "Keep your clothing on."

"And I know why, you horny bastard." Yet the sly intention dances on his brother's face, placing both items away before approaching the other. He managed to take his dress shirt off when Dante's hands start to undo his pants- and he hears the other softly laugh when he feels a warm hand palm his hand-on. "Well, someone's excited to see me."

"Silence." The elder growls, taking most of his articles off except for his briefs. Grabbing his twin by his hands, he wraps his arms around Dante's waist, making the other straddle him- and hums when Dante places his hands on the other's chest. "Brother-"

"You're **rushing.** Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." Dante chuckles, grabbing one of Vergil's hands and placing it on his cheek. "Notice something different, Verge? It isn't just what I'm wearing underneath."

The elder pauses- before he feels smooth skin where his brother's beard should be. He silently wonders then... he'll find out for himself soon. "In some way, you knew this was going to happen."

His twin smirks, licking his lips as he does so, purposefully teasing him. "Yeah, well, think about it: what I was wearing isn't going to benefit me in some way unless I shaved." He unbuttons his shirt slowly. "Turn on the lamp, Verge. I think you'll want to see this."

Silently deciding to go with him for once, Vergil leans a bit to turn on the night-side lamp, slightly illuminating their dark room before looking back to see Dante standing next to him with a sly, yet nervous grin on his face. And Vergil blinks, seeing a rather interesting color against Dante's chest-

"...blue?" He asks, genuinely surprised. "Blue **lace** , brother?"

"Did it catch your interest to take it slow now?" Dante hums back, his arms now holding still.

"Yes..." And what he felt much earlier when he ran his hand down Dante's back... With nimble fingers, Vergil unbuttons the dark red shirt Dante wore for tonight's event and gently tugs it off to be greeted by more blue lace. His eyes trail down to the dress pants. "Take those off."

"Gladly." His twin smirks, taking off his pants and letting them fall, stepping out of them to reveal his wear underneath. "I'll be honest- wearing this while fighting isn't practical. I honestly wished you did most of the work for me back there, but well- duty calls."

Vergil hums, his eyes still drinking in the sight before him as he decides to sit at the edge of the bed. "I can see why."

When he said that Dante had to wear something lace for their next night out for his win of their bet a week ago, he really was not expecting for his twin to go all out like this.

 _He's wearing **my** color._ His mind selfishly purrs with delight, all annoyances about earlier temporarily forgotten. _Perhaps I should give him more things like this..._

He feels his hands pull Dante close- but not too close so he wouldn't obscure his view. Not yet, at least; he wants to see this sight, memorize it, and unravel Dante while he is like this.

"You can... have a better look, if you want." Dante quietly murmurs, his face tinting a light red as Vergil holds him around with one hand to steady him. "I know I was trying to tell you not to earlier, but-"

"If you don't mind." His other hand starts to trail down the lacey top, feeling the blue straps hug his brother's body. His fingertips feels every hint of skin he can see, silently noting that the outfit accompanies with the other's muscled body well. "...Did you have any trouble procuring this?" _Or putting it on?_

"Well... I had to get some special order for it. You know how tight some of these lingerie are." Embarrassment seeps in Dante's voice. "I had to- ask Lady to find someone that she knew for these... things."

Vergil hums, amusement roiling in his voice. "So she knew what it was for?"

"You don't want to know how she found out. Then- remind me never to ask the babes for any favors again- Trish decided to add in a few things that I'm wearing."

"So her **and** Trish..." Vergil silently tacks a note to himself to purchase a bouquet of thanks for their aid on this. "Why not just tell me what they did to help you with this?"

Dante glares at him, his blushing face not helping. "Shut up and keep going."

Following the straps, his finger trails on Dante's hips and pausing when he feels the laced garter and he smirks, trailing down to the inner thigh to deliberately ignore the other's hardened dick that strained through the lace. "I was not expecting **this** to be a part of it..."

"According to Trish, it came with the outfit." His twin sounds breathless, pleased with Vergil's reaction to his lingerie. "Well?"

"Your back-" He can feel mostly skin; the straps are the only things holding it together. Curiosity gets the better of him when he lets his other hand dip to feel the center back strap and trails down to feel it dip it at the cleft of his ass- and smirks when he feels Dante shiver at the touch. His fingers meet skin where there should be cloth covering his bottom- and exposing that part of his ass. "Well, well..." He darkly purrs, interest piqued further, "This is a surprise."

"It... feels weird." Dante closes his eyes to calm himself from any other giddy feelings he exudes. "To wear this. I mean, I get why... I still blame the babes for it." He sounds embarrassed, but his eyes are dilated, turn on about the idea. "But do you want me to take it off or-"

Vergil hums, his hand now back around his twin's waist to hold him still. He feels his clothed dick strain through, his thoughts delirious with lust. "Keep it on." He hears his voice growl low and dark, causing Dante to blink before he chuckles, his eyes also half-lidded. "It suits you." **_My_** _colors suits you._ His dark, possessive thoughts fuel his mind, thinking of the many ways he can debauch Dante in the slinky outfit.

"Really?"

"If it gets damaged," Vergil murmurs, barely gracing his lips to the other's arm. "I'll pay for the replacement."

Dante chuckles, a dirty glint in his eyes. "You just want to see me in this set, don't you?"

"Only if you wear it for me to see." _And for me to savor you like this._

"Fine by me, then." His twin smirks back, finally settling on sitting at his lap and grinding his hips, causing Vergil to lowly groan at the way his clothed dick is pressing against Dante's.

" _You-_ "

"You know," Dante drawls, his amusement floating in, "This- Lady called it a teddiette- was a **bitch** to put on. Especially with that exposed part- do you have any idea how hard it was to fit your needy criteria? Finding something to tick off the marks on your required list is a pain in the ass, so I hope you know that."

Oh, he must have imagined the embarrassment his younger twin had to go through just to find what Vergil liked. "Perhaps you would have asked for my input to make the process faster."

"And ruin the surprise for you?" His evil Dante decided it was a good idea to press his hips again- sending electric jolts down Vergil's spine. "Nah, it's not worth seeing the look on your face when you can imagine me wearing this for about... the two to three hours we were in that gala." He hums, licking his lips with half-lidded eyes. "You wanna know what ran through my mind before the poker bullshit?"

"Indulge me." Vergil's voice is coarse, littered with restraint as he feels those wicked hips purposefully press against his- he can feel Dante's hard dick against his own clothed one. And holding his hands far away just so he won't do anything. Yet. "Are you trying to do something to me?"

Dante chuckles, leaning forward to brush his lips against the other's. "A part of me was wondering if you could have dragged me away to somewhere private in that lavish manor and had me suck you off. Or fucking me on one of those fancy bedrooms- and knowing there are people on the ground floor who would probably want either one of us." A breathless laugh escapes him, but Vergil hums at the thought. "Or do you not like any of that, Verge?"

"Perhaps on all of those..." The elder growls. "But you know how I am."

"Oh yeah?" Dante's grin doesn't go away. In fact, Vergil notices it grows a bit. "What's on your mind?"

"That I'm going to watch while you suck me off... and **then** I can have my fun." Vergil's hands tighten around Dante's waist. "Take off my only clothing, you malicious tease. Or did you forget that, all of the sudden?"

The younger laughs. "Already commanding me around? You're such a bully, Verge. I thought you'd be the gentleman and go at my pace for once."

The thought of taking their time makes Vergil hum, a wicked smirk present. "With your current licentious ways? No." The elder presses his fingers in Dante's skin, knowing that he will leave a mark on his younger's hips. He doesn't care- he savors the look of his marks all over Dante's body. (No matter how many marks he's left and how in three days, those marks disappear thanks to their rapid healing- and Vergil would just mark him again.) "And I know you; you would rather like it a different way-" He narrows his eyes. "Unless you think otherwise?"

"Hmmm naaaaah. I think I love it when you get all rough and harsh." He feels Dante press a searing, yet chaste kiss on his neck- a silent promise to mark it himself later. He feels the other's hands around his underwear, but with a pause. "Though... I wouldn't mind a bit of fun."

"I might have an idea of what you want." Vergil murmurs, silently wondering if he can wrangle the lower part away without destroying the blue lace; he can see Dante's dick twitching, untouched, and very much wet from the precum. He opens the drawer to find the bottle of lube. "A precaution."

"That's fine. Are you going to let me ride you?" Dante suddenly asks, his tantalizing smile appearing while Vergil opens the bottle, coating his fingers with lube. "I've wanted to see the look on your face when you fuck me in a certain way- no mirror needed."

 _You incorrigible brat._ Vergil smirks, feeling his only clothing off and tossed to the side before pulling Dante against his body, his teeth immediately biting on Dante's neck. One of his hands dips and catches at the tight rim before slipping two lubed fingers in, slowly stretching him as he tastes the younger's sweet sanguine, indicating that he broke the skin. His tongue soothes the apparent bite- and Dante shudders a soft moan, arching his back a bit and tightening around him.

"Fuck..."

"Aroused, already?" Vergil's hoarse voice murmurs, feeling the skin slowly knit back and Dante's whimpering from his third finger entering in. "To think, we've barely started."

"Shut up." Dante gasps, barely stretching his legs a bit. His half-lidded eyes see the dildo that is still on the bed. "Are you going to use that?"

"On you? Yes." The elder crooks his fingers, letting a breathless chuckle escape him when Dante gasps, his head buried in his shoulder and shaky breaths ghosting his skin. "But I'm curious, Dante... were you intentionally trying to make me jealous?"

"No." Dante pauses before he softly laughs, "Don't tell me, Verge... that undercover guy? You're jealous I made a friend outside of our circle?" He hitches another gasp when Vergil's fingers pull and push back in him, clenching around his digits. " _Fuck!_ "

"Perhaps." Vergil lowly murmurs. "Even when people were surrounding you, I barely held in my restraint."

"No wonder Trish looked like she was going to kill you." The mercenary mutters. "She was asking if you had the tendencies of a dragon."

The elder chuckles, silently amused that she would think of such thing. "And she is correct. I will always find a way to... amass my treasure and keep them close."

Dante was about to continue when Vergil pulls his fingers out- and smirks when he groans from the loss in him. He'll fill him much later, but for now- "I believe... you promised me something."

"To suck you off?" His twin sounds breathless, an idea crosses his head. "Wait."

Dante reaches over to the drawer again, this time for the lower part and takes out a dildo, earning Vergil's slight surprised glance. It's rather ridiculous, he tells himself; Dante has used them to pleasure himself, answering the question of past encounters. (It's a no. And Vergil is surprised to learn that Dante would abstain himself from people this long. The small, deeply possessive part of him relished in knowing how his twin has kept to himself for years, all for Vergil to take in the end.) "You wouldn't mind, do you?"

"You know those won't satisfy you anymore." Vergil narrows his eyes, seeing him lube the sex toy.

Dante slyly grins, "I know. Just... trust me on this." Bending a little forward, he allows Vergil to grasp his hips to help steady himself, lining the tip of the dildo against his rim before taking a few deep breaths. Then Dante slowly pushes the toy in him, barely trembling in an effort to calm himself. " _Fuck_ ," He grits out, attempting to relax. "It's-"

"You want it all in?" The elder murmurs, seeing the dildo slowly enter in him. The toy work Dante's body open before stopping at the wide base. He hears the other exhale, holding himself steady as his lust-hazed eyes open, chuckling when he glances back at Vergil.

"It's not as big as you," Dante breathes, "But just to make it easier for you later..."

"I'm starting to understand your motives-" Vergil's nails left another series of marks on Dante's hips. "But it will prove detrimental in the end; you know why."

"I know, Verge. I know." His twin chuckles, kissing him on the lips as his hands cup the back of Vergil's head. Groaning, he allows the other to deepen it before feeling the other part, his lips trailing down with feathery kisses down Vergil's jaw. The elder closes his eyes, his hands trailing upward to trace Dante's sides before feeling him lower, his lips gently pressing against the muscles of his body as if he's worshipping him. His hands tracing every curve, muscle, and smooth planes of his skin, leaving shivers as the digits trail down to his lower half.

 _You lovely fool. It's you I should do this to..._ Vergil opens his eyes, looking down to see the other glance up at him, shyly smiling before pressing a kiss at his abdomen. Then he feels hands closing around his hardened dick before seeing Dante look up again, silently questioning before Vergil nods, wondering if he should pinch the other just to see if he can get on with it-

A low, shuddering groan escapes from him when he feels Dante swallow the tip, the tongue swiping at the tip as a tease before feeling the other take his shaft deep into his mouth as he could do at first. He hears a soft moan escape the other- probably from the toy in him, but Dante's attention is fully aimed to pleasure him. He can feel the other slowly bob his head, tongue working its way up and down his shaft as he takes him in further. Feeling Dante's wicked tongue swirl his head, Vergil takes his hands and threads them around Dante's hair, combing his fingers slowly while hearing the other softly whine, looking up at him as he slowly pulls back.

"Keep going." Vergil rasps, his hand gripping at the back of Dante's head and the other chuckles, sending ripples through him. "I'll let you know when to stop."

He hears Dante softly moan in agreement, closing his eyes and resuming his actions, this time wrapping one of his hands around his face. The other hand is palmed around his clothed dick and Vergil silently wonders if it feels uncomfortable beneath the lace, but it was forgotten in the midst of feeling the wet heat that is sliding up and down his cock with the tongue running through the thick shaft. He lowly pants when Dante's moans went straight into him, closing his eyes, feeling that tension coil in him, silently wondering if he could-

-and Dante slowly pries off, leaving a trail of spit from his lips, his flushed face greeting him. "Verge-"

"On me. Now." Vergil hears himself growl with the underlying, dark need. Dante barely laughs as he stands up, knees on the mattress- before he stops and fiddles with the bottom half that covers his dick. Vergil was about to ask what when he hears Dante sigh in relief, tossing the fabric part off. "What-"

"I forgot to mention," His cheeky twin grins as he joins Vergil on the mattress, climbing atop the other to hover over him. "That the part that covers my crotch is detachable."

Vergil's laugh comes out breathless, pulling Dante close and feeling the heated skin against his digits before grasping on his dick and giving it a few slow tugs. "And now?"

"So much _better-_ " Dante gasps, canting his hips and Vergil feels the silicone base of the dildo through the other's whimpers. "Verge _..._ "

"And this?" His hand grasps at it and Dante was about to ask when Vergil slowly pulls it out, pushing it back in to hear the other loudly moan as he takes a long, lingering stroke at Dante's dick. "Brother mine, do you want me to fuck you?" Another pull and push and Vergil silently wonders if Dante wants to be fucked at his merciless pace. "Or-"

" _Fuck me-_ " Dante groans, his eyes meeting Vergil's and his nails pressing in Vergil's skin. "Please fuck me **now**. Break the damn bed if you have to."

"I will not break the bed." Vergil lowly mutters, kissing his twin silent. "But... since you asked so nicely." He feels the hands clutch onto him as he works the dildo one more time, feeling the other groan as he slowly pulls the toy out to set it aside. He hears his twin softly whimpering at the loss, but he pulls the other in, lining his cock against the other's twitching entrance. He sees Dante look down at him, nodding as he takes a deep breath and Vergil shifts to lower Dante's hips, easing himself in, the head of his cock entering in first before pushing in with a bit more ease than usual.

Perhaps the toy… did have a hidden benefit.

" _Aah..._ " Dante moans, satisfied as his head throws back. "Fuck **_yes._** "

Vergil's breath is shuddered, seeing his length ease in before slowly pulling out, leaving the head in before feeling Dante's hand touch his abdomen. "Dante."

"Y-Yeah?" His twin pants, looking at him with a desired stare.

"Come here." He groans when Dante sinks down, his tight, wet clench clinging around his dick before barely feeling his hips meet Dante's thighs, still not completely in. He slowly massages circles on his hip, letting Dante adjust and get used to him. He feels the other attempt to move, but Vergil stops him, earning the other's choked stare. "In a moment."

"In a-"

"Let me... take my time looking at you like this." Vergil smirks, his hands barely tracing down to his thighs before tracing the garters. "Patience, Dante. You know the saying."

"Don't pull that bullshit on me **now.** " His twin groans, attempting to shift, but Vergil clamps his other hand on his hip, making Dante stay still with a desperate groan. "I swear, if you don't move-"

"Oh, I will." And he traces his hand from the blue straps to Dante's swollen, twitching red dick before closing around it. "But I want to try something." He leans forward to press a chaste kiss on his twin's neck, the other gasping and clenching around his own dick with his minute shifts. "Will you let me, brother mine? You... look rather frustrated."

Dante's chuckle is airy and light, strained with his frustrated need for Vergil to move. "Fu _uck_ , if I didn't think you wanted to let me sit and-" He gasps and nods, feeling Vergil slowly stroke his needy erection. ( _He's smooth here, too._ Vergil silently realizes, but doesn’t say anything about it.) " _Shit-_ "

"Hands on my shoulder." Vergil commands and Dante frantically nods, wrapping his legs in an effort to swallow Vergil's dick to the hilt with a soft, needy moan. "You never cease to amaze me, how much you've always wanted my cock..." He chuckles as he slowly strokes Dante's erection, hearing the younger whimper. "Let me see how long you last like this this time."

"Verge-" Dante was about to ask when Vergil's thumb presses against his leaking tip, feeling the hard dick twitch in response with the accompanied gasps. "Oh _fuck-_ "

"Do you have-" He leans forward to kiss Dante's jaw, "Any idea, Dante... **any** idea-" Another kiss, accompanied with a nip at his neck, "-how much I've imagined you like this?"

His twin would normally quip back with something smart. But from the way he's biting his whimpers, trying to stop himself from **begging** for Vergil to move while resisting to squirm, move, do anything- all of the while, Vergil languidly explores whatever he can in his position with his lips, slowly stroking him with the agonizing torture he knows he can push Dante with. He can feel Dante's wet heat clinging onto his hardened shaft, his twin attempting with his futile efforts to make him move, causing Vergil's well-built patience to whittle with every movement Dante makes.

It's almost a silent challenge- a dare, more like- to see who will snap first, Vergil silently thinks: either he will cave with the delirious heat that begs to be filled with his seed, wanting Vergil keep going until they are both spend; or Dante will give in, with his greedy, avaricious desire to be filled with the outfit that Vergil silently refuses to say best suits him.

And from the way Dante's heightened gasps are filling the room as Vergil slowly increases his pace with his stokes, marking and nipping where unmarked patches of skin are present. "Do you want to come?" He murmurs, pressing his lips gently against Dante's lips. "You're so good..."

"Please-" Dante nods, his fingers digging in Vergil's shoulders. " **Please, Vergil** -"

He gives one, long jerk to Dante's length and his twin sobs into a relief moan, his clench tightening as Dante's dick twitches in Vergil's hand, come spilling over his hand and over his body- and Vergil chuckles, hearing Dante's whimpering moans. He feels how tight Dante is around him- he wants Vergil to do the same, only in him. "So **dirty** , Dante mine. While I adore you in this lingerie, would it trouble you if-"

"Take the top off," Dante barely chuckles, slowly lifting himself to face the other. "There's- hooks up top. I can take care of the rest."

Vergil manages to find the hooks with his fingers, deftly undoing the top as Dante quickly gets rid of the top half of the set, leaving him with the bottom half and the garters. The only hint of the blue lace is shown in the garters.

"What a pity- I've always wanted to fuck you in lace." A bare shift with his hips and Dante's relieved moans spill out from his mouth. "But there will be a next time."

"Yeah- _ah!_ Next time- _shit,_ can't wait for that-" He tries to glare at him, but it fails with a needy, wanton moan when Vergil cants his hips, wanting to feel more of the heat that surrounds his cock. " _Fuck AH-_ As a set? Or-"

"Something for me to admire." The idea of Dante in a lacey thing sets his blood rushing, his thoughts spiking again. "To fuck you in- to see you in with my own eyes-"

His twin's laughs are barely noticeable in the midst of his moaning and sobs. "Possessive fuck... you've always wanted to make me look nice."

"Only for my eyes." _And to nobody else's- you're **mine** , Dante. _His selfishness returns, feeling Dante's hips move along with his. "Ride me, brother. You've wanted to do it for so long."

His twin's smile is fond, gentle. "Then let- me _ah-_ please you, Verge. Let me do it from here..."

Vergil slowly ceases his movements, eyes on his brother before landing on his newly aroused cock, twitching and untouched (as Dante does- he's silently wondered if Dante purposefully does this) and seeing his cock impaling his twin. He burns the image in mind, silently swearing this will never leave him as his hands grope Dante's asscheeks.

One slow pull from Dante makes him see his head still in, his length mostly out before Dante sinks back in, surrounding him with the addicting, wet velvet heat. Another one like this and Dante moans, throwing his head back.

 _"Dante..."_ Vergil groans, silently swearing. "You feel **incredible.** "

"Then let me put on a good show for you." His twin licks his lips, his gaze lust-filled. "You know you love it." Another push and pull and Vergil now thinks Dante wants to push him to the breaking point. " _Aaahn... Fuck,_ I want you so **bad.** "

"You sound like a whore." Vergil hears himself murmur and Dante laughs, responding once again another move of his hips. "If you can hear yourself- seeing yourself right now-"

" _Aahh..._ I know. But I'm **yours,** right?" Dante coyly smiles, a dangerous flash of red appearing in his eyes. "So I can press your buttons however I want." He licks his lips and Vergil can feel his demonic blood rushing in, silently growling for him to take Dante in, breed him, pleasure him, spoil him, fill him so he'll never go to another, _make him **mine.** _"Since you've wanted to see in **lace.** Wasn't that what you said a few week ago? That you've wanted to fuck me in a lacey get-up since I told you I've wanted to wear one of these teddies just to see how it feels?"

Dante shakily lifts himself and lowers himself on Vergil's cock, moaning each time as he moves his hips. A few more experimental thrusts had Dante finding his pace, working his hips up and down as he arches his back, using his hands to steady himself. All of the while, Vergil finds himself entranced, seeing his dick swallowed by Dante's tight heat and hearing skin against skin with the steady pace.

"Brother-" His hands are loose around Dante's hips, allowing him to move faster. "Oh _Dante..._ "

"Fucking me in a lacey outfit of **my** choice... that's your wager." Dante moans, slowly picking up his movements. "I wanna- make you feel so good, Verge-" A snap of his hips and Vergil tries not to growl at how **good** it feels, hearing the skin slap on skin as Dante easily rides him, swallowing his dick to the hilt with every movement. " _Ah, AH- **AHH-** " _

His dick twitching in the tight clench, Vergil's hands clutch on his hips and Dante's hands clutch on his back, his hips still moving as Vergil starts to slams in him, matching his movements to meet that spot that drives Dante insane.

Tightening his hold on Dante's hips before slamming into him, Dante whimpers loudly, but Vergil growls, "Legs around me." His patience has long slimmed to a thin thread.

"Ha- okay-" Dante frantically nods, ceasing his movements and Vergil feels the clench surround him tight.

He feels the sheer fabric from the garter wrap around his waist before flipping them- reversing their positions before he slams his hips in, causing Dante to gasp when his back hit the mattress.

"I'm going to fuck you all night." Vergil growls, his forehead leaning against Dante's. "And you will not be able to do anything for quite a while."

Dante gapes at him before he chuckles, drunk on desire as his hands comb through Vergil's hair as he caught onto his thoughts. "Looks like I might have to delegate all of the jobs to the babes and to the kid for the next few days, huh?"

"Yes." In fact, Vergil has silently noticed the looks aimed at Dante recently and his needs for sating his possessive urges has surged. He presses a crushing, deep kiss. Dante moans, arching his back to allow him to reciprocate, widening his hips a bit to allow Vergil to start moving. "You might want to keep that sign on closed, brother mine." He bites another unmarked, uncovered area of Dante's neck and the younger moans, tilting his head back. "I don't think you'll appreciate anyone coming in to see us fucking at your desk."

"What a fantasy you'll want to have." Dante groans when Vergil starts to pick up his speed, slamming his hips in him to show his annoyance over Dante's snarky comments. " _FUCK!_ Fuck _ah ah AH Vergil_ -"

"I **do** want people to know you're **mine-** " Vergil doesn't stop, not when he feels his own tension coil, tighten, threatening to snap at any moment. He feels Dante's fingers clutch on his back, writhing and gasping to hold onto him, leaving scratches on his back. That's fine- he is holding onto Dante's hips, holding him in place as he ruthlessly fucks Dante with a pace that is almost punishing. " **Mine-** fuck **,** you love this, don't you? **Dante mine** -"

"Verge-" Dante whimpers against Vergil's raw, guttural tone. "Yes- _YES-_ " He gasps, legs wrapping around tighter and Vergil doesn't care of the lace scratches against his back or if the garters are rubbing against his skin with a high hiss that signals him to go faster; all he wants is his licentious, naughty twin.

"Mark me." Vergil growls in Dante's ear. "I won't stop still."

He hears a hitching gasp before feeling warm lips press an apologetic kiss at his neck- and he feels Dante's teeth bite his skin, breaking his skin to draw some blood and it causes Vergil to gain some strength that allows him to brutally move his hips. He can feel Dante's body writhe, clench, silently beg for him to come, even as he feels the other's whimpering moans and his body convulsing.

"Vergil-" Dante's voice trembles, tightening around him. "I'm- I-" He can feel Dante's dick twitching- he came beneath him, his spent smearing their chests and hips as he cants his hips. Vergil tightens his hold on Dante's hips, silently signaling to him that he's going to come as he crushes his lips against the other, not stopping in his movements while hearing Dante moan, frantically begging him to don't stop, please don't- more, _more, PLEASE-_

"Dante mine," Vergil growls, pressing a kiss at the bite mark on Dante's neck. **_My_** _mark-_ His selfish pride rumbles as his last coherent thought before slamming his hips, feeling that tight knot unravel. He feels himself ground out as he feels himself twitch, spilling his load in the other as Dante moans, clenching tight around his dick.

Ragged breaths fill the room- and Vergil closes his eyes, leaning his forehead against Dante's forehead before slowly opening his eyes. And he sees Dante open his own eyes, the glowing red gone and back to its normal, lovely blue hue as a sated smile reaches him.

"Fuck, Verge." Dante sounds winded, relieved. His hand slowly runs over Vergil's hair, gentle in their touch. "Just for you, I might invest in lace underwear from now on."

"Only if I get to see." Vergil coarsely smirks, propping his arms to get a better view of him. There are some harsh, dark marks over Dante, but they both know it will go away in a day. His lips kiss-blushed and face pink, Vergil leans to gently press Dante's lips against his. "Are you all right?"

"Never better." His twin murmurs, nuzzling against Vergil's neck with a pleased tone. "Maybe I should try and rile you up more."

"Do that- and you might not like my ideas. It just might involve you being bound- not being able to do much from your end." Vergil murmurs, gently kissing the side of Dante's head and seeing his twin's blush. "...or do you **want** me to?"

"If you're up for it." Dante chuckles, interest sparking in his eyes. "I'm flexible about it- when it comes to you."

"Meaning-"

"I have my ways." His twin slyly grins. "To make you agree."

Vergil smirks, bucking his hips to deepen himself in Dante, earning a moan and a glare. " _Fuck-!_ "

"Wicked, licentious... and greedy. Remind me to punish you later, brother mine, for even **daring** that thought." Vergil murmurs, gently running his hands down Dante's thighs, still feeling the blue lace and garters that latch on the straps on his bottom half. "...do you plan to get rid of these anytime soon?"

"After tonight? Nope. I might take them off if they're bothering me when we go at it later, but..." Dante coyly smiles, allowing the elder shift, letting him sit atop of him. He softly moans as Vergil massages a lulling circle on his hip, seeing the part where their bodies meet. "Another round with no rest?"

"I'm fine wtih either." Vergil hums, feeling Dante's body lay atop of his. "You have dealt with worse before." Not that he's complaining about their current position.

"So-"

"You're not heavy." His hands gently winds around Dante's waist. "Despite what you think."

"All right, fine, but if I'm heavy, just let me off. We'll... handle the mess later." Dante hums, a curious look on his face. "Say, Verge. I can't help but notice something in the fridge earlier this morning."

"Oh?"

"I saw a couple of strawberry sundaes in those take out cups." His twin opens his other eye, glancing at him. "Here's the funny thing: I don't remember ordering them."

Vergil's gaze narrowed. So he saw them... about time. "I suppose someone knew about your horrid tastes."

"Yeah. So, then, I have a question for you." Dante grins. "How should I thank this someone who bought me my favorite treat?"

The elder smirks, one of his fingers gently tracing the blue straps that hug Dante's hips. "Perhaps... a thank you should be needed. Manners are respectful, Dante."

"Hm, thanking him won't be enough. I know this person very well, Verge. And we both know I don't give out expressions of gratitude unless I really mean it." Amusement rolls out in waves and Vergil arches an eyebrow, curious to know what Dante wants to say. "Do you want to share one with me later?"

Well. This was a surprise...

Vergil chuckles, narrowing his eyes. "Only if you let me treat you, brother mine. If you're wondering for my motives, I only want to spoil you well." He kisses the other gently on the lips when Dante pauses, looking at him with a surprised glance. "Is it wrong for me to treat you like my beloved equal?"

Dante groans, exasperated. Yet he wears a fond smile that Vergil sees as a silent affirmation. "Fine... fine. You can do it all. Just- don't over do it." He mumbles, sheepish. "You're not saying that because I'm wearing lingerie, right?"

"No." Vergil holds him tighter, "I have wanted to do it from the moment we returned home."

His twin gently laughs, still aware of their position as he kisses him again. "You... sap. My selfish, prickly romantic sap."

"And you-" He purrs in return. "Mine, Dante."


End file.
